Moving On
by Nikki M Dubeau
Summary: Takes place about 1 year after Angel's death. Contains sexuality, some vulgarity etc. But it's not bad enough to be rated M so...R&R please!
1. Chapter 1 Memories

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic story! I love Rent, and I don't own the characters- Jonathan Larson (bless him). Enjoy!

It had been nearly a year since Angel's death. Collins finally moved back in with Mark and Roger after several months of persuasion from them. Mark quit his job at Buzzline to work on his second documentary. Roger was still going steady with Mimi and started up a new band, which already had several fans. Mimi had been drug-free for nearly eight months and got her job back at the Cat Scratch Club. Maureen and Joanne were still madly in love with each other and had bought a nice apartment just outside of Alphabet City. Even Benny was acting halfway decent towards the group. Things were finally going well for everyone.

"Well I have to get some more footage for the film, I don't know how long it'll take…" Mark said holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder. "Yeah I'll be at your gig tonight. Ok, I'll see you tonight. Bye Roger." Mark hung up.

Collins walked out of the bathroom and looked at Mark. "Who was on the phone?" He asked buckling his belt.

"Roger, he wanted to know if we were going to his show tonight. If you aren't going, don't bother waiting up, we'll be late." Mark grabbed his camera bag and put his camera in it. "I'm going to do some filming, I'll be back later."

"Bye man." Collins smiled slightly as Mark left.

Collins sat down on the window sill and watched Mark disappear around a corner. He was alone as usual. Ever since Angel died, he always found himself alone. Collins shut his eyes, reminiscing about all the good times he had with Angel. It all seemed so long ago. Especially the night they met. Collins had gotten the shit beaten out of him in an abandoned alleyway. Angel's sweet voice reverberated in the back of his mind.

"_Hi, I'm Angel." _

An Angel indeed. If Angel hadn't come around, Collins thought, he may not have survived the night in that cold alley.

A car horn sounded in the street below, causing Collins to snap to reality. He wondered how long he'd been off in the daydream. He got up and strolled over to the door. After a minute of debating whether or not to leave, he opened it and walked out.

The streets bustled with activity- cars drive past, street performers showcased their talents on street corners, and bums walked up and down the sidewalks panhandling passersby. It was a warm day, well, considering seventy degrees was mild for late September. The sun shone brightly over the sky scrapers, casting shadows over the busy streets of Alphabet City.

Collins promenaded up the street, enjoying the balmy weather. He hummed softly to himself. Angel would have loved to have taken a nice walk through Central Park on a day like this, Collins thought. Just then an idea his him, he decided to go visit Angel at the cemetery to spend some time with the only person who'd ever shown affection towards him after he came out of the closet. He quickly got onto the subway and rode only a couple minutes until memories his him. He got off the next stop and decided to walk the rest of the way to the cemetery. The memories swirled in his mind as he walked to Golden Gates Cemetery.


	2. Chapter 2 An Unexpected Stranger

Whoot! Another FABULOUS chapter. It's kind of short but whatever. Again, I don't own any of Jonathan's characters. The only one (as of now) that I own is Jesse.

After walking several miles, Collins was finally at the cemetery. He stood just outside the large cast iron gates, staring blankly. Several people walked amongst the graves, paying respect for their loved ones. After a couple of minutes Collins walked into the peaceful cemetery. As he walked he watched his feet, not looking up at anyone who passed. After several minutes of walking silently, he looked up in the direction of Angel's plot. He froze. There was someone knelt down by Angel's grave. Someone Collins had never seen. As he got closer, Collins noticed the man was crying.

"Excuse me...are…are you alright?" Collins asked cautiously, stepping closer to the man.

The petite man jumped up, and stared Collins straight in the face. Collins jaw dropped.

"Angel?" He asked softly, his mouth standing agape.

The man shook he head. "No…I'm…I'm his brother." He replied softly. "Who are you?"

"Tom Collins." Tom offered his hand.

"Angel's boyfriend?" The man asked.

"Well…I was her boyfriend…" Collins looked lovingly at the grave for a minute. "Wait…brother!" He looked up bewildered.

"Yes, my name is Jesse Devon Schunard." Jesse smiled slightly and finally took Tom's hand and shook it.

Collins withdrew his hand quickly. "Why weren't you at his funeral?" He asked frowning.

Jesse's eyes filled with tears. "I…I…I didn't know he was dead." He sobbed. "I didn't find out about his death until a few days ago. I got a letter returned to me that I'd written to him with 'deceased' stamped on the envelope." He said miserably. "Angel told me about you Tom. She said that she loved you more than life itself." He sunk to the ground crying softly. Collins put his hand on Jesse's shoulder.

"S'ok man, I'm positive Angel forgives you." Collins knelt next to Jesse. "But I think you should know something."

"What?" Jesse looked at Collins.

"Angel never told me about you, or anyone else in his family for that matter…" Collins ran his finger over Angel's name which was scrawled across the granite head stone.

"He had a rough home life. He left when he was eighteen." Jesse stood up. "Well, actually, he was kicked out."

Collins stood up quickly. "Kicked out!"

"Yeah. He told mom and dad that he was gay and that he was a cross dresser." Jesse shook his head sadly. "They just told him to get out."

Tom's pained expression caused Jesse to look away. He stood silently next to Angel's estranged brother.

"I was at a friend's house when the whole ordeal happened." Jesse said after a long pause. "When I got home and found out what happened, I immediately went out looking for Angel." His voiced trailed off.

"Then what?" Collins asked, his expression still incredibly pained.

"I didn't find him." Jesse's eyes watered up again. "And if he hadn't written me from New York City I wouldn't have even known he was alive."

"You never saw him?" Tom asked softly.

Jesse shook his head sadly. "No…didn't have the money to fly out here." A sob escaped him. "I would give anything to see him alive just one more time…"

Collins blinked several times to get the tears out of his eyes. "You and me both…" He said beginning to sob softly.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Friend

Chapter 3! Yes! Once again, I don't own any character but Jesse. Enjoy!

"Dammit Pookie, you never let me do anything fun!" Maureen yelled.

"Maureen, you don't have to go to strip clubs! You are ENGAGED." Joanne folded her arms. "Honey bear, I promise we can go out this weekend."

"My choice." Maureen said stubbornly.

Joanne sighed, defeated. "Fine." She said after a moment. "I have to go to work, I'll be back to pick you up for Roger's show."

Maureen smiled and kissed Joanne. "Bye Pookie!"

"Bye honey." Joanne left.

Maureen decided to stay in for the afternoon and have her own party. After she was sure Joanne was gone she lifted up he couch cushion and grabbed and unmarked videotape. Maureen grinned.

"Hello Sorority Sluts Nine." She popped the tape in and sat down.

Meanwhile

Mark zoomed in on a street performer, who was playing a beat up trumpet with expertise precision. His new documentary was on street performers. He hoped to capture a whole new artistic culture on video. He was even thinking about putting in several clips of Angel playing his drums in the film.

"Mark!" Came a female voice from behind him.

He quickly turned around and filmed the girl. "Ah, and here is the best performer at the Cat Scratch Club. How are you today Miss Marquez?" He lowered his camera and grinned broadly.

She rolled her eyes. "Are you going to Roger's show tonight?"

"Of course I am Mimi. I'm filming it." Mark put the camera into his bag.

"Well Roger needs a little bit of help setting- why don't you come down and help? I'm heading there right now." Mimi flipped her hair.

"Yeah I'll just go now. I'm pretty much done filming for today." Mark heaved his bag up onto his shoulder.

Meanwhile

"You can't go on like this, you know, blaming yourself for his death. It's no one's fault- God wanted him and that's that." Collins said frowning slightly.

Jesse sighed and glanced around the café. "I have to blame myself." He said stubbornly. "Maybe if I was home that night I could have prevented my parents from kicking him out. Thus preventing him from living on the street, getting raped and catching AIDS from that sick motherfucker."

Collins cringed at the mentioning of AIDS. He himself had it, but still hated talking about it. Every time it was mentioned he was crudely reminded of Angel and how miserable he was towards the end.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Collins asked after a long silence.

"No…" Jesse took a sip of his beer.

"Why don't you stay at my place. I have two roommates. We all loved Angel, and anyone who loved Angel is a friend to us." Collins smiled kindly.

"Thanks, but only as long as it isn't an inconvenience to you." Jesse said, a smile forming on his lips as well.

"Not at all. Hey, why don't you come to my friend Roger's show tonight? His band kicks ass." Collins took out his wallet and paid for the drinks. "You can meet the gang there."

"Cool, I'm in." Jesse said getting up.


	4. Chapter 4 An Awkward Introduction

I don't like this chapter much, but you can still try to enjoy yourselves. I don't own anyone but Jesse. Blah blah. Enjoy!

Mark and Mimi had finally gotten to the club where Roger was going to perform at. Roger strummed his guitar contently. Mark was busy connecting and disconnecting wires, swearing ever so often. Mimi sat at the bar sipping at her 'extra kinky sex on the beach'. Just then Collins walked in, closely followed by Jesse.

"Howdy Bitches." He said grinning broadly. "I want you all to meet someone."

Mimi gasped when she saw Jesse. "Angel!" She squealed.

"No, this is Jesse Devon Schunard." Collins interjected. Mimi looked down, her expression saddened.

"Sorry to disappoint you…" Jesse said softly.

"Wait…" Roger stood up and put his guitar down. "Did you say Schunard? Wouldn't that make you…"

"Angel's brother, yes." Jesse cut him off.

Everyone went silent, staring, mouth's agape, at Jesse. It was a long time before anyone spoke. No one knew what to say. The silence made Jesse feel even more awkward. He sighed and went to leave, maybe he wasn't welcome.

"I'm Mimi, I was Angel's best friend." Mimi said walking over to Jesse. He turned to her and smiled slightly. She grinned and hugged him. "It's so good to meet you."

"I'm Roger. Angel was one of the most incredible people I have ever met. I'm also Mimi's boyfriend." He walked over to Jesse and shook his hand. He put his arm around Mimi, who in return gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well now I don't feel so weird just standing here." Jesse laughed.

Mark stood up and adjusted his glasses. "I'm Mark. Nice to meet you Jesse." He put some wires on a vacant chair. Just as he put them down, a loud ringing came from Mark's bag. He ran over and pulled out a bulky cellular phone. "Hello?" He blushed. "Hey Maureen…you're doing _WHAT_? Does Joanne know about the…" He was obviously cut off. "Oh…well when are you coming down here for Roger's show?" His cheeks were a deep crimson color. "Ok, well I'll see you in a bit then. Bye." He put his phone away.

Everyone in the room stared at him. Roger raised his eyebrow and smirked. Mimi giggled. Collins tried to keep a straight face, without any success.

"What was she doing?" Roger asked, a smirk still visible on his face.

"She was watching a movie." Mark said curtly, his cheeks turning a deeper red. Everyone caught his meaning and laughed.

Collins turned to Jesse. "Maureen used to be Mark's girlfriend, she was cheating on him with Joanne and now Joanne and Maureen are engaged." He said grinning. Jesse couldn't help but laugh.

Just to be a smart ass, Roger decided to further his questioning. "And what kind of movie would that be Mark?" He asked grinning. Mimi slapped him playfully.

"Fuck off Roger." Mark went back to fixing the wires.


	5. Chapter 5 The Show

I don't own RENT or any of the characters except for Jesse and any others that are introduced in coming chapters. This chapter stinks- sorry. Enjoy if you can!

"Joanne! Drive faster! Roger's show started ten minutes ago!" Maureen said impatiently.

"Maureen, I don't want to get stopped. We'll be there in a minute." Joanne said calmly, or as calmly as she could muster.

Finally they pulled into the parking lot of the club where Roger's band was playing. After Joanne parked the car, Maureen quickly got out and ran into the club, closely followed by Joanne. They were immediately acknowledged by Mark, Collins and Mimi.

"Maureen! Over here! Joanne! Hey!" Mimi yelled, waving frantically.

There was a huge turn out for the concert. Hundreds of people crammed into the already cramped club. Roger was onstage singing, and playing his guitar. His band truly kicked ass. Mark noticed Maureen, and blushed furiously.

"Hey Maureen, nice of you to show up." Mark quipped. Maureen rolled her eyes.

"I would have been here in time if Joanne wouldn't have been late coming home from work." She said, trying to talk over the hard rock music.

Collins grinned broadly. "Hey Maureen, Hey Joanne." He said hugging them. Jesse stood next to him, smiling slightly at the newcomers. "You guys, this is Jesse. He's Angel's brother."

"Brother?" They chorused, staring at Angel's look-alike.

"Yeah, nice to meet you…was it Joanne and Maureen?" Jesse asked, still trying to keep a smile.

Maureen grinned. "You heard right, I'm Maureen." She said shaking his hand. "And that's Joanne, she's my girlfriend." She kissed Joanne. "Right Pookie?"

Joanne rolled her eyes and hugged Maureen, grinning broadly. "Right Honeybear."

Jesse turned back towards the stage and cheered on Roger. Mimi squealed excitedly, she didn't care if she lost her voice, she loved the fact that her boyfriend was in a band. Maureen and Joanne danced together, which soon turned into a make out party. Mark watched Maureen and Joanne publicly display their affection and quickly walked over to the bar and ordered a beer. Collins stood next to Jesse, cheering on Roger.

The show went on for several more hours. It wasn't until after midnight when Roger met up with his friends. He pulled Mimi into a hug and kissed her passionately.

"That was so fucking awesome Roger!" Mimi said kissing him back.

Everyone crowded around him, cheering him on. He was milking the enthusiastic response for everything it was worth. He grinned smugly, kissing Mimi ever so often. Joanne and Maureen decided to leave after a while.

"Bye Roger, sweet show. I'll see you later." Maureen said giving Roger a peck on the street.

"Yeah! Bye Roger!" Joanne said loudly, taking a long gulp from her beer. "That was really fucking good!" She was obviously drunk. Maureen kissed Joanne on the cheek.

"Give me the keys honey. You're really cocked." She said, reaching into Joanne's pocket. She pulled out the keys and after one last round of goodbyes they left.

Mark finished his beer and put his arm around Collins. "When are you guys heading back to the loft? I'm going now."

"Oh speaking of the loft, I invited Jesse to stay with us for a little while." Collins cut in.

"Another dude in our apartment?" Roger sighed. "Jesse's gonna have to sleep on the sofa. I'm not giving up my bed."

"You don't have to be a prick about it." Collins frowned. Jesse looked around nervously.

"If it's that much trouble I can find somewhere else to stay." Jesse said quietly.

Mark folded his arms and glared at Roger. "It's ok Jesse. We have PLENTY of room. If Roger doesn't like you staying with us he can go stay with Mimi downstairs."

Mimi grinned suggestively. "Yeah…we can _celebrate_ the show, Roger." She kissed his cheek and winked. Roger returned the grin.

"Fine. Come on Mimi. Let's go." Roger said kissing Mimi's neck. She giggled madly and they left the club.

Collins and Jesse left the club, chatting and laughing contently. Mark decided to stick around for a while, mainly because he was scamming on this girl, who ironically enough, kept smiling at him.


	6. Chapter 6 Gwen

I don't own any of the Rent characters- Jonathan Larson does. I only own ones I've made up (Jesse, and now Gwen). Please submit some reviews for me! Do you hate it? Love it? Tell me! Enjoy!

Mark sat at the bar, sipping at his second glass of Chardonnay. The mystery girl kept staring at him, smiling and blushing when he caught eyes with her. After about forty-five minutes of the grinning and blushing, Mark finally got the courage to get up and talk to her. He strolled casually over to her and smiled charmingly.

"Hi." He said, his cheeks a lovely shade of red. "Mind if I sit?"

The girl shook her head, her cheeks were also crimson. She sipped at her apple martini, tracing the rim of the glass with her finger when she put it down.

"I'm Mark by the way." Mark sipped at his wine. "I've never seen you around her before."

"You wouldn't recognize me." She said, looking down. He voice was rather deep for a woman. "I'm Gwen."

Mark grinned. "I love that name." He said, repeating the name quietly. "So you're from around here?"

"Mmhmm, I live on Avenue A." She ran her fingers through her long brown hair. "What about you?"

"Wow, what a small world. I live there too…" Mark studied her. There was something definitely familiar about her.

She looked away. "I…think I should go. I'm sure I'll see you around." She got up and left a tip for the bartender before leaving Mark sitting there alone.

Mark watched her leave. "She look's so familiar…" He said to himself. The bartender overheard him and walked over.

"You'd recognize him…uh…her…without the wig." He said picking up the empty martini glass. Mark looked at him, confused.

"Wig?" He scrunched his eyebrows. "What do you mean…" He stopped himself and stood up quickly. "Oh god. Do you mean that was a…"

"Yup. His name's Gavin." The bartender laughed when he saw Mark's shocked expression.

"Gavin." Mark repeated, finishing his glass of wine. He shook his head, still in shock. "Gavin."

Meanwhile

Collins had made up the couch for Jesse. He threw a pillow at Jesse, grinning broadly. "If you need anything feel free to ask." Collins walked into his room and closed the door. He sat down on his bed and sighed. _This isn't Angel. _He thought. _He's probably not even gay. You just miss Angel; you don't have feelings for Jesse._

Jesse sat down on the couch, wrapping a blanket around himself. The loft was silent; Jesse looked around, breathing quietly. His mind kept straying to Collins. _Why did we meet? _He pondered. _I can't tell him I'm gay. Angel got kicked out of the house for being gay. I just lied to my parents…I'm a horrible person. _Jesse sighed miserably. _Maybe Collins feels the same way about me…_He laid down on the couch and quickly fell asleep.

Later That Night

Mark walked up the stairs to his apartment. He passed Mimi's apartment, there was loud giggling coming from it. Mark rolled his eyes and continued up the stairs. He slid open the door as quietly as he could. He peeked in. Jesse was fast asleep on the couch. He squeezed through the tiny crack, in hopes of not moving the door to wake Jesse. He slowly closed the door, but he slipped and it slammed shut. Jesse sat up quickly.

"Sorry Jesse." Mark mumbled, as he walked into his room. He closed the door and flopped down onto his bed.

Jesse laid down on the couch once again and quickly fell asleep. Mark looked at his alarm clock. 2:30 am. He sighed to himself, reflecting on the nights events until he finally fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Mark Knows

I don't own any of the Rent characters except for Jesse and Gwen. I need you all the review and tell me whether or not I should continue writing. Enjoy this chapter!

Morning ray of sunshine sparkled through the ratty curtains in Mark's room, nearly blinding him when he opened his eyes. He grunted and rolled over. His door was swung open, and it hit the wall making a loud bang. He sat up.

"What the fuck…" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He put his glasses on, and saw Collins standing in his doorway.

"Where the hell were you last night? Jesse told me you scared the shit outta him when you came home." Collins said, leaning against the doorframe.

"I was at the bar…I had a glass of wine before I came home." Mark said, leaving Gwen out of the conversation. "And I told Jesse I was sorry for waking him up."

"I'm just messing with you man. I don't care if you were out late…I'm not your mother." He laughed. Mark rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He was still in his clothes.

Collins walked out of the room and sat down on the couch in the main room of the loft. Jesse joined him. They chatted amongst themselves as Mark dragged himself into the kitchen in search of some breakfast. He opened the cupboard and pulled out a box of generic brand Cap'n Crunch. He poured the cereal into a bowl and walked over to his chair. He sat down and quickly ate the food.

Jesse giggled loudly when Collins whispered something in his ear. Mark looked over at them, and they quickly blushed and laughed again. Mark was curious what they were saying…the only other person who made Collins laugh like this…was Angel. _Is Jesse gay?_ Mark wondered, as he took another bite of his cereal. He shook the thought off as he finished up his breakfast. He got up and put his bowl in the sink, which was filled with other dirty dishes.

Mark walked over to the couch and sat down next to Jesse. "Good morning Mark." Jesse said, smiling.

"Morning. Sorry to scare the shit out of you earlier. The door slipped." Mark said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it." Jesse glanced at Collins, who was smiling.

"So Jesse, we didn't really get to talk last night. Do you have a girlfriend?" Mark asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

_Fuck. He knew._ Jesse laughed nervously. "No I don't. I'm having some down time from my last relationship." He lied. He'd actually never had a girlfriend, or boyfriend for that matter. He never told anyone he was gay, but now he knew that Mark had caught on.

"Oh…bad relationship? Me too. Maureen cheated on me with a girl and the became bisexual." Mark frowned. "I'm probably better off without her…I need to get back into the game…maybe I'll find a girl sometime soon." Mark stared at Jesse. "I think I'm going to go get more footage for my documentary. I'll see you two later." Mark got up and grabbed his camera, which he'd left next to his bed. After grabbed the camera and his shoulder bag he smirked at Jesse and Collins before exiting.

Collins looks at Jesse awkwardly. "What the hell was that about?" He asked cocking his head to one side.

"I'm not fully sure." Jesse said softly, looking at the ground. Collins knew he was lying but decided not to say anything, he really liked him after all.


	8. Chapter 8 Lunch With Gwen

I don't own any of the Rent characters except for Gwen and Jesse. I hope you guys review! Enjoy!

"Maureen…" Joanne shook Maureen's shoulder. "Honey wake up…"

Maureen grunted and covered her head with a pillow. "I'm sleeping." Said Maureen, her voice muffled from under the pillow.

"Well fine. I'm going to work." Joanne walked out of the bedroom and closed the door. She had a major hangover from the night before, but she knew she had to be at work so she simply ignored the fact that her head was pounding.

At work Joanne sat quietly at the desk. She counted down the minutes until her lunch break, when she'd be able to take an hour nap. She rubbed her eyes. _I am never drinking again. _She thought to herself, yawning loudly.

Meanwhile

Mark strolled casually down Avenue A, humming to himself, as he looked for a filming opportunity. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder, causing his glasses to slide down his nose.

"Mark!" Came a familiar voice. He turned around, and his glasses fell off.

His vision was terribly blurred, he swore loudly as he felt around for his glasses. Then a figure stopped in front of him and picked up his glasses. He grabbed them and put them on. "Oh…hey Gwen." He said monotonously.

"Sorry about last night…I had to get home…" She said smiling slightly. She ran her fingers through her long hair.

Mark knew Gwen was actually Gavin, but didn't mention it. "Don't worry about it. I left right after you did anyways." He said smiling awkwardly.

"Would you like to go get some coffee or something?" She asked. "My treat." She added, seeing Mark frown.

"Uh…well…" Mark stuttered. "I guess a coffee wouldn't hurt."

Gwen was delighted. "Oh goody!" She said in her less than feminine voice. She grabbed his hand and tugged lightly.

Mark allowed himself to be dragged up the street to the Life Café. _Of all places. _Mark frowned when they walked into the café, he hoped no one he knew would be there. Gwen sat down in a booth, and Mark sat across from her. She smiled sweetly as she ordered two coffees.

"So Mark, what do you do for a living?" She asked conversationally.

"I'm a film maker. What about you?" He asked.

"I…" She trailed off for a minute. "I just help people."

"Help people?" Mark gave her a quizzical expression.

"Yeah." She said curtly. He knew she wanted to get off the topic so he tried to think of something to say.

"So you know the bartender at that club form last night?" He asked.

"My uncle." She replied.

_Well that would explain why he knew Gwen was actually Gavin. _"That's kind of cool, I guess you can get free drinks then. I actually talked to him when you left." Mark said smiling at Gwen.

"What…what did he say?" She asked, looking slightly nervous.

"Why do you want to know? Are you not telling me something?" Mark asked as politely as he could.

"Uh…" She looked down and sighed loudly. "If I tell you, will you still want to be friends?"

"Of course." Mark said, putting his hand on hers. _What the fuck? I'm not gay._ He thought.

"Well…the thing is…" She said softly. "I really like you, we just met, and I know you are a great guy." She was just wasting time now. "And…" She took a deep breath. "My real name is Gavin." She said barely above a whisper. "I'm a guy."

_It's true. I kind of like her, does that make me gay? _"Is that all?" He asked smiling. _That had better be all._

"You don't care?" She asked, bewildered.

"You a nice person. I would love to be friends with you. I really wish I could stay here longer, but I have some footage that I need for my film. Call me later." He said writing his cell phone number on a napkin. "Bye."

Gwen grinned broadly. "I will…bye Mark." She watched him leave and sighed dreamily. "Finally…"


	9. Chapter 9 Sexuality

I don't own any of the Rent characters, with the exception of Gwen and Jesse. I've only gotten one review! Come on! I know more than one person has read it! Review and tell me how you like it so far! Enjoy!

Collins sat down next to Jesse on the couch; they hadn't moved since Mark left. Collins really liked Jesse, but didn't know how to tell him. Jesse reminded him of Angel, but he had to keep reminding himself that Jesse was NOT Angel.

"How long were you together with Angel?" Jesse asked, shifting slightly in his seat.

"Only about ten months…" Collins said sadly, but grateful at the same time. "They were the best months of my life…"

Jesse smiled weakly. "Well at least you got to see him in the end…the last time I saw him was the night before he got kicked out…the last thing I said to him in person was 'I hate you!' because he wouldn't let me wear one of his shirts." He said softly, looking down at his hands.

Collins frowned. "I'm sorry." He put his arm around Jesse and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I'm here for you."

_This is nice. _Jesse thought, smiling as he returned the embrace. Collins grinned as well, he wasn't sure if a hug was appropriate, but he figured he would try anyways. After several minutes Collins let go of Jesse, who was smiling to himself and blushing.

"Thanks Tom." Jesse said, looking up at Collins. "That hug made me feel so much better. You're a really good friend."

Collins shrugged. "No problem, I hate when people are down." He patted Jesse on the back. _Dammit, I wish I knew if he was gay or not. _

_I have to tell him I'm gay. I simply **have** to. _Jesse got up and walked over to the window, he looked down at the street. "Hey, Mark's home." He said, seeing the filmmaker walking up the street.

"Already? That's too bad…I was having fun." Collins laughed.

A couple of minutes later the heavy metal door swung open and a grinning Mark walked in. "Hi guys." He strolled over to his room and stopped before he walked in. "Did anyone call?"

Jesse and Collins shook their heads 'no'. They looked at each other. Collins looked back at Mark. "Why do you look so happy?"

"Uh…I'm just having a good day." Mark said leaning against his door frame.

"Anything particularly good happen?" Collins asked. "Wait…did you meet someone?"

Mark gave an innocent shrug. "That's for me to know." He grinned. Collins laughed loudly.

"Ha! What's her name?" Collins asked, slyly putting his hand on Jesse's knee.

_Well isn't this nice. _Jesse thought. "Yeah Mark, we need details!" Jesse cut in.

Mark sighed, defeated. "Gwen and I met at the club the other night, and then she met up with me today and we had some lunch. Nothing out of the ordinary; **he's** really nice." Mark said smiling to himself.

"Wait…Gwen's a he?" Collins asked quickly, Mark's jaw dropped, realizing he said 'he' instead of 'she'.

"No. Her name is Gwen." He said immediately.

Jesse raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Mark…you DID say he." He said passively.

"No, I didn't." Mark said walking into his room and slamming the door.

Collins looked at Jesse, his hand still on his knee. Jesse looked down at Collins hand then up at Collins.

"Is Mark…you know, gay?" Jesse asked quietly, hoping Mark wouldn't hear their conversation.

"I never thought so…but after that fit he pulled it makes me wonder if Gwen is really a girl." Collins grinned. "Why? Are you?"

"Am I what?" Jesse asked, his cheeks turning a deep red.

"Gay." Collins said softly.

"What makes you ask me that?" Jesse asked quickly.

"I've had my hand on your leg for the past ten minutes and you haven't said anything." Collins grinned. "So I was just wondering."

Jesse got up. "I have to go back home now…I can't stay here." He quickly shuffled to the door and swung it open. Collins stood up.

"Jesse…don't…" Collins took a step towards him.

"It was nice of you to give me a place to stay…thanks." Jesse walked out and shut the door. He leaned against the door and covered his face, nearly hyperventilating. _What the hell is wrong with me? I _**am **_gay. I can't keep lying. I just can't…_


	10. Chapter 10 An Invitation

Hello! I still only have one review. Rawr! Here's Chapter 10. Wow…10 whole chapters, I can't believe my attention span lasted this long! Well again, I don't own any characters but Gwen and Jesse. Enjoy!

"Mimi I'm going upstairs to get some clothes, and then we can go for lunch." Roger said walking out of Mimi's apartment. He walked up several stairs before he was nearly knocked down by Jesse running down the flight of stairs.

"Oh…Roger, I'm so sorry." Jesse said, trying to avert Roger's gaze.

Jesse was crying and hyperventilating. Roger frowned. "Are you ok?" He asked, stopping Jesse from continuing down the stairs.

"Yeah I'm fine…I have to go…" He said quickly, starting down the stairs again. "I'll see you later." He ran down the rest of the stairs and out the front door.

Roger stood for a minute, frowning. _What the hell's up with him? _He thought, he shrugged the thought off quickly though. He continued up the stairs and walked into his apartment. Collins was sitting on the couch, his face in his hands. He looked up when Roger shut the door. Roger didn't say anything; he walked into his room and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt. He walked out and stopped for a minute, looking at Tom.

"Hey…uh…" He didn't know whether or not to bring up Jesse. "Where's Mark?"

Collins pointed to Mark's room. "He's been in there a while." Collins said softly.

"Oh." Roger looked at his feet and then back up at Collins. "What was wrong with Jesse? He was really upset when he nearly knocked me down a flight of stairs…"

"I don't know…he just…left." Collins got up off the couch. "Everyone is so touchy today."

"Oh…well Mimi and I are going to lunch…I'll be back up here later." Roger gave a sympathetic smile to Collins before he exited the apartment.

Meanwhile

Mark sat on his bed, swearing to himself. _Great, just fucking great. Now Collins thinks I'm gay. _He sighed loudly and looked out the window. _I'm not gay. _His thoughts rattled his brain. _I can't be. _A loud ring came from his bag. He dove for it and dug through it's contents until he came across his large bulky cell phone. He held it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

_"Mark? It's Gwen…"_

"Oh hey…how's it going?"

_"Pretty good…I was wondering, would you like to come over my place tonight? I know we just had lunch, but we could order some take out…watch a movie…" _

"That sounds really good Gwen. I need to get out of here."

_"Well if you need to get out that bad…I can come to your place and meet you there…then I'll know where you live, and then we can head to my place…" _

"Um…sure Gwen. I live in that big complex…you know, the one with the huge window on the top floor. Call me when you get here, I'll throw down the keys for you…"

_"Oh I know exactly where that is. I'll be there in ten. Bye!" Click._

Mark put his phone away. He put his bag on his bed and threw a couple things into it. He zipped it up and put the strap over his shoulder. He walked out of his room and noticed Collins was sitting on the couch without Jesse.

"Where'd Jesse go?" Mark asked, glancing out the window.

"I don't know…he left." Tom sighed loudly.

"Oh…" Before Mark could say anything else his cell phone rang. He reached into his bag and grabbed it. "Hello? Hi! Ok I'll throw 'em down." He hung up. He ran over to the window and opened it. He stepped out onto the fire escape. Gwen waved at him.

"Here, catch!" Mark tossed the key down. She caught it and walked to the front door of the building. Mark went back inside and shut the window.

Collins looked at him awkwardly. "Who was that?"

"Gwen…she just came to pick me up…we're heading back to her place for the night." Mark said looking at Collins. Collins opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come on in!" Mark yelled.

The door was swung open and Gwen walked in. Collins' stared, his mouth agape. Gwen flipped her long brown hair and walked over to Mark. Mark saw the expression on Collins' face, he shot him 'don't say anything' look. Collins stood up.

"Hi…I guess you're Gwen? I'm Tom…Collins…Mark's friend." He offered his hand to Gwen.

"Nice to meet you." Gwen smiled sweetly and shook his hand. Collins' eyes grew wide when she spoke. _Gwen really is a man. _Collins thought, looking at Mark, who kept a steady gaze on him.

"Well I think we'll get going now…" Mark said slowly. Gwen smiled broadly and linked arms with Mark, who was thoroughly surprised by this move.

"Well let's go." Gwen dragged Mark to the door. "Bye Tom!"

Mark looked back at Collins, his eyes wide with anticipation. Collins laughed and winked at him. "Bye." He said in a suggestive voice. Once the door closed, Collins laughed even louder. "That boy is going to have a _very _interesting night."


	11. Chapter 11 Coming To Terms

I don't own the Rent characters. I only own Gwen and Jesse. Review! Enjoy.

Jesse crouched down in an abandoned alleyway, he was breathing heavily, crying. _I always fuck up everything. _He thought, crying even more violently. He didn't know what else to do. He couldn't go back to see Collins, he was probably angry. Mark and the others had probably heard about the incident already. He covered his face and sobbed spastically. Then he heard a voice from just outside the alley.

"Jesse?" Said the voice. "Is that you?"

Jesse looked up, his eyes widened. "M-Mark?"

Mark ran down the Alley, closely followed by a masculine looking woman. He knelt down next to Jesse. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Jesse sniffled.

"No you aren't…" Mark said softly. "Do you have any idea how depressed Collins is?"

"I left like half an hour ago…he can't be that depressed." Jesse mumbled. "Now leave me alone…I'll be fine Mark."

Gwen looked at Mark. "If he says he'll be alright…you have to trust him." She said in her distinctive voice. "If you need anything honey, I live just up the street from here, in the white complex. My name is Gwen."

Jesse nodded, looking at the ground. Mark got up and sighed. He and Gwen left the Alley. They walked up the street together, Gwen had taken Mark's hand, and he didn't exactly object to it. They chatted contently, laughing ever so often. Since they walked slowly, it took a good forty-five minutes, to reach a destination just a block away from Mark's apartment. Gwen pulled out her key and unlocked the door to the apartment building. They walked up the stairs and into Gwen's apartment.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Gwen said throwing her purse on a side table. "Make yourself at home."

"Uh…thanks." Mark looked around, it was a quaint apartment. He sat down on a chair. "Nice place."

"I try to make the most of it." Gwen said walking over to her phone. "What are you in the mood for?" She asked.

"Wha…what?" He asked, snapping to attention.

"For supper." She giggled.

"Oh…whatever you want." He said smiling. "I'm not picky."

"Well that's good to hear." She winked at him.

_I'm not gay. Don't let her seduce you. _"Yeah…" He sat back in the couch. She looked at him and grinned at she talked on the phone with the take out restaurant. _I have to come to terms. I might be gay. _After she hung up Mark got up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist. She giggled. "Gwen…I really like you." He said slowly. He leant in and after a moment of debating he pulled her into a kiss. _Fuck it. I'm gay. And damn proud._


	12. Chapter 12 Found

I do NOT own any Rent characters. I only own Jesse and Gwen. PLEASE if you read my story, could you drop me a review? I need to know what to improve on, and whether or not I should continue writing it. Thanks!

Maureen sat, bored, on her living room couch. Joanne had just gotten home and was making a sandwich in the kitchen.

"Joanne, I'm going to die if I have to be stuck here any longer. Why don't we go see Mark, Roger and Collins at the loft? We haven't been there in a while." Maureen said loudly.

Joanne poked her head out of the kitchen. "Give them a call…if they're not busy we can go." She said before returning to the kitchen.

Maureen grinned and picked up the phone. She dialed the familiar number and held the receiver to her ear. It rang once before the answering machine picked up. _Speeeeaaaaak. _"Hi…Mark? Collins? Roger? It's Maureen. Pick up." She said waiting a minute. Finally the other end picked up.

_"Hey Maureen." Said Collins._

"Hey! Are you guys busy? Do you mind if Joanne and I come over?" She asked, twirling the phone cord in her finger.

_"I'm the only one here…Roger and Mimi should be back soon. You guys are welcome over anytime." Collins said brightly. "But I was wondering…on your way over if you happen to see Jesse anywhere…could you try to convince him to come back over here? He kind of left earlier…" He added in a dismal tone._

"Oh sweetie of course I will! Joanne and I will be over in a bit. Bye!" Maureen hung up and ran into the kitchen. "Pookie, let's go. Collins told me that Jesse kind of ran out on him…and he sounded worried…he said that if we see him, try to convince him to go back to the loft."

Joanne frowned. "Yeah…for some reason I don't think that he has anywhere to stay in the city…" She said taking a bite from her sandwich. "Well get your coat…we'll go now."

Meanwhile

The door swung open, thoroughly surprising Collins. Roger walked in, Mimi by his side. They were laughing and talking loudly. It was obviously a good day for their relationship.

"Hey Collins!" Mimi said enthusiastically. She noticed he didn't look happy. "What's wrong?" Roger obviously hadn't told her about Jesse. "Where's Jesse?"

"Jesse left. I have no idea where he is and I'm a little worried…" Collins said softly. "Maureen and Joanne are coming over…they said they'd keep an eye out for him on their way here…"

"Where's Mark?" Roger asked. "Still in his room?"

"No, actually, his friend came over and he's at _her_ house for the night." Collins said smiling slightly. "So I'm sure he's having a good night."

Roger looked slightly surprised. "Mark has a girl?" He asked. He hadn't heard about Gwen. "Since when?"

"It's a long story…I'll tell you later…" Collins sighed loudly. "Where the hell is Joanne and Maureen?"

"I sure hope they find Jesse…I'm kind of worried too." Mimi said, as Roger put his arm around her. "Even though he isn't Angel…I can't help but feel close to him…"

"I know how you feel." Collins said softly.

Meanwhile

"Joanne...you see Jesse yet?" Maureen asked, trying to make conversation in the silent car.

"Honey bear…if I see him I'll stop…" She was going to continue but Maureen squealed loudly.

"Pookie! Is that him? STOP!" She yelled. Joanne pulled over quickly and Maureen practically jumped out of the car.

Jesse was curled up in a fetal position underneath the overhang of some café. Maureen ran over to him and knelt down. "Jesse?"

Jesse looked up, his eyes widened, brimming with tears. "I'm gay." He said softly, barely above a whisper.

Maureen looked at him awkwardly. "What?" She put her arm around him.

"I am gay." He repeated, still whispering.

"Oh honey…there's nothing wrong with being gay." She said soothingly. "But…why are you telling me?"

"Collins asked if I was gay and I walked out on him..." He sniffled, beginning to shiver. "He must hate me now…"

"Jesse…Collins is worried sick about you. He cares a lot about you, and he told Joanne and I to look for you…we're on our way to his apartment…why don't you come?" Maureen took his freezing hand in hers, attempting to warm them.

"Please…don't tell Collins…" He whispered. Joanne got out of the car and walked over. "I have to tell him myself…I can't keep lying…"

"Of course…now come on sweetie." She helped him up and Joanne opened the car door for Jesse.

When he got in, Maureen closed the door and smiled at Joanne. Joanne smiled back and kissed Maureen on the cheek. They got into the car and took off towards Collins' apartment.


	13. Chapter 13 Truths Revealed

Lucky chapter 13. Yay! Well I don't own Rent or the characters. I only own Jesse and Gwen. Enjoy! AND REVIEW!

Collins sat silently on the couch, wondering where Maureen and Joanne were. Roger sat in his leather chair, with Mimi on his lap. They whispered to each other occasionally, Mimi giggled softly and kissed Roger's forehead. Collins looked at the wall, a blank expression on his face. He sighed loudly and glanced at Mimi and Roger, who smiled comfortingly.

"Cooollllllinnnnnssss!" Came a yell. "Throw down the keys!" It was Maureen.

Collins jumped up and ran to the window. He climbed out onto the fire escape and looked down to see Maureen, waving enthusiastically. He threw the keys down and she caught them. He didn't see whether or not they had Jesse, but by how happy Maureen looked, he guessed they found him. He quickly walked to the door and slid it open. Maureen ran up the stairs and screamed excitedly when she saw Tom. She hugged him tightly. Joanne came up after her and hugged Collins as well. They walked in and shut the door, leaving Collins outside the apartment. He turned around to open the door back up, but a voice stopped him.

"Tom…" The familiar voice said softly.

Collins turned around quickly, Jesse stood a couple steps down, and he smiled weakly before he walked up the last couple steps.

"Jesse…I'm sorry…" Collins said softly, to be sure no one inside the apartment could hear the conversation.

Jesse shook his head. "You really shouldn't be…" He looked down and sighed. "I shouldn't be so touchy…"

"Touchy? I'd be touchy if someone asked me if I was gay and I was straight." He laughed nervously. "Don't worry about it."

"Tom I should be apologizing." Jesse stepped closer to Tom. "I…"

"What?" Collins asked quietly.

"I'm gay." Jesse whispered. "I was so touchy because no one knows. I didn't want everyone to think of me differently." He sighed. "I really liked you and I didn't want them to think I was a rebound from Angel."

"Rebound?" Collins laughed. "Rebounds are when a relationship ended badly. I loved Angel, and I still do. So you could never be a rebound…" He smiled. "Jesse…one question though, how come you never told anyone you were gay?"

"I couldn't tell my parents for obvious reasons. After Angel left, I was afraid to come to terms with my sexuality, afraid it would make me suffer like Angel did…I was selfish…and I regret it everyday…" Jesse leaned against the wall and covered his face. "If I had only come out of the closet before Angel…I may have prevented him getting kicked out of the house…"

Collins grabbed his shoulder. "Jesse listen to me. You can't regret everything…it happened for a reason. If Angel hadn't come out, I wouldn't have ever met her, and we wouldn't be talking right now." He said sternly. Jesse looked at him, his eyes damp with tears.

"Why do you care so much about me? I'm not Angel and you're still so nice…" Jesse said quietly.

"I don't know…there's something about you…" Collins smiled. "I just really like you."

"I really like you too."

"Come on…let's go in and hang out with everyone." Collins put his arm around Jesse and swung open the door. They walked in together, smiling.

Everyone looked at them, but said nothing about Jesse and Collins holding each other. Mimi jumped off Roger's lap when she saw Jesse. She ran over and hugged him.

"Hi Jesse!" She squealed. "I missed you man!"

Roger rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "I'm goin' to bed." He got up and walked to his room. "See you guys in the morning." He walked in and shut the door.

Mimi frowned and sighed loudly. "He can be a real jerk sometimes." She mumbled, walking back over to the couch and sitting down.

Maureen and Joanne were seated on another couch, holding each other affectionately. "So are you guy's hungry?" Maureen asked. "I'm starving."

"Yeah…let's order some pizza." Collins said walking over to the phone. "We can have a mini party!"

"Why?" Mimi asked.

"Just because." Collins said, grinning at Jesse.


	14. Chapter 14 Love in Alphabet City

I don't own Rent or any of the characters but Jesse and Gwen. PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY. Enjoy.

Mark slowly broke the kiss and looked into Gwen's eyes. She was blushing madly, and he himself was bashing as well. He still held her close, and she had wrapped her arms around him during the kiss.

"Mark…" She whispered. "I don't even know what to say…no words could possibly describe what I'm feeling…"

Mark simply smiled and released her from his grip. "I don't know what to say either…I've never felt this way before…" He said walking over to the couch. He sat down quietly. "Never."

Gwen giggled and sat down next to him. "Well I guess that means we're a thing now." She said cuddling up next to him. "Right?" She blinked.

Mark nodded, smiling broadly. "I guess so." He laughed and wrapped his arm around her. "I guess we ARE a thing."

Meanwhile

After the pizza had arrived, the real party started. Collins passed out pizza to everyone, while Jesse socialized with everyone. Roger had come out of his room, he was bitching about there being to much noise, but when he saw the pizza he quickly shut his mouth and became 'loveable Roger'.

"Hey Roger!" Mimi yelled from the kitchen. "Why don't you take out your guitar and play some chords for us?"

Roger took a large bite of the pizza Collins just gave him. "Maybe later." He said, his words slurred from talking with a full mouth.

Mimi frowned and walked over to the stereo, she pushed the on button and grabbed a CD of Roger's new band- The Boho Boys- and popped it into the CD player. The sound of Roger's guitar blasted out of the old speakers.

"Now that's what I call MUSIC." Maureen said screaming loudly. "Yeah!"

Once everyone had pizza Collins sat down on the old leather sofa, next to Jesse. He put his arm around him. Jesse, who was talking, went quiet and looked at Collins. _I know why Angel was so crazy about Tom…he is more than anyone could ask for. _Collins glanced at Jesse.

"You ok?" He asked quietly. "You got really quiet…"

Jesse smiled sweetly. "I've never been better…" He said softly. "And I truly mean that."

Collins grinned and kissed Jesse on the forehead. "That's good to hear." He said pulling Jesse close.

Jesse rested his head on Collins' shoulder. "I know why Angel loved you so much. You are more than anyone could ask for. Thanks for everything."

When he heard Angel's name mentioned, Collins laced his fingers with Jesse's. "You really know how to make me speechless." He said laughing. "I think we need to be alone…why don't we go into my room and talk?"

_Here come's the fun part- I have to tell him I have AIDS. _The thought made Collins frown slightly, but when Jesse nodded, he smiled again and the two walked into Collins room and shut the door.

Everyone in the room grew quiet; the only sound that remained was a drum solo coming from the speakers of the stereo. Roger looked at the door and sighed loudly, shaking his head. Mimi took another bite of pizza and walked over to Roger. She sat down on his lap.

"Is Jesse positive?" She asked softly. "Like Collins?"

Roger shrugged. "I'm not sure…I just hope they don't do anything stupid…"

"Me too…" Mimi sighed softly. "Me too…"


	15. Chapter 15 Second Thoughts

AN- Hi Everyone! I know I haven't exactly been updating the story, but maybe I would update more if I had more than ONE review. I review all the stories I read...and no one ever reviews mine. cries Well I hope you like the next chapter. Here's chapter 15!

The doorbell chimed. Mark quickly got up and answered the door. The delivery man stood there, holding a large bag of steaming food.

"Hey Gwen, food's here." Mark said loudly. He handed the man a twenty and took the food. "Thanks." He closed the door and walked over to a counter.

He set the food down. Gwen strolled casually into the room, she had changed from her street clothes, to a really sexy black dress. She came up behind Mark and wrapped her arms around his stomach. She nuzzed his nexk affectionately, and giggled loudly when Mark shivered and got goosebumps.

"Do you like when I do that?" She asked seductively, her dep voice escalating Mark's excitement.

He was about to reply, but Gwen's deep voice crudely reminded him that Gwen was NOT a girl. Mark stood silently.

Gwen let go and looked at him awkwardly. "You ok?" She asked, her voice slightly worried.

_I kissed a man. _Mark slumped down to his knees, leaning against the counter.

"Mark?" Gwen raised her voice a little. She knelt next ot him. "Mark!" She snapped her fingers in his face.

Mark shook off his thoughts and looked at Gwen. She was frowning.

"Mark, are you going to be alright?" She asked softly, touching his hand.

Mark looked at Gwen's hand, caressing his own. "Uh...yeah...sure..." He mumbled. Gwen sighed softly, she didn't say anything, but she wasn't convinced by his answer.

MEANWHILE

Collins shut the door to his bedroom. He sat down on the bed, and motioned for Jesse to sit as well.

"Jesse, we need to talk." Collins whispered.

"What about?" Jesse asked, playing with Collins fingers, lacing them with his own.

"Well..." Collins took a breath. "If we like each other like this, something need to be set straight."

"Uh huh..." Jesse looked at Collins, smiling weakly. "And that is...?"

"I have...AIDS." Collins said softly, he closed his eyes, expecting Jesse to let go of his hand and leave again. But he didn't, he tightened his grip on his hand.

"AIDS doesn't change how I feel about you Tom." Jesse inched closer to him. "I told you I really liked you, I'm not going to take it back." He added, resting his head on Tom's shoulder.

"I'm glad, I need someone like you in a time like this..." Collins wrapped his free arm around Jesse and pulled him closer. "So thanks..."

"You're welcome honey." Jesse said sweetly.

_Honey. _Angel called me that. Collins thought. He sighed softly, savoring the brief memory of Angel. Jesse was a lot like Angel, in so many ways. The only thing keeping Collins from calling Jesse 'Angel' was the fact that Jesse wasn't a crossdresser.

MEANWHILE

Roger had gotten up and was listening at Collins' door. Mimi sat on Roger's chair, she chatted enthusiastically with Maureen and Joanne. Maureen sighed, looking at Roger.

"You shouldn't spy on him...I'm sure if they wanna fuck, they'll use a rubber. Collins isn't stupid." Maureen said bluntly. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Thomas is a big boy. He can deal with his own shit." Mimi said smiling. "Now get your sexy ass over here and sit down." She said sternly, before winking at him.

He did as he was told. He sat quietly next ot Mimi, his mind now shifting to Mark.


	16. Chapter 16 Bad Timing

AN- Here's chapter 16, wow, I've worked by ass off doing this story and no one reviews. Here, I'll make you guys a deal, you review my story, I'll review your story. There, enjoy this next chapter.

Mark and Gwen sat silently on the floor for a long time. Gwen was still holding Mark's hand, stroking it softly. She was a little concerned about Mark's quickly change of attitude towards her. _Maybe he's bipolar. _She thought, hoping that was the case. Mark looked at the floor, the linoleum tile's busy pattern made him slightly dizzy. After about forty-five minutes, Gwen finally spoke.

"Mark…" She said softly. "If you want to leave, I'll understand." Gwen sighed, letting his hand slip from her grip. "But please, if you go, tell me why…why such a change in your mood?"

Mark took her hand again, and shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry." He looked at her for the first time in nearly an hour. "Gwen, this is so new to me. If you don't mind me saying, I've never dated a…" He stopped.

"You can say it. Drag Queen, Transvestite, Transsexual, Crossdresser." Gwen smiled weakly. "That's what I am."

Mark smiled as well. "I've never dated a drag queen." He said finally. "You see, before the other day, I thought I was straight…but then I met you, and now I think…I think I may be…bisexual." He chuckled lightly. "I was afraid to admit it at first…that's why I wasn't to keen on staying at my apartment for too long…my roommates don't know you're a man. But, if it's at all any comfort to you, I still see you as a girl, a very sexy one." He kissed Gwen on the cheek.

Gwen giggled loudly, her cheeks blushing. "Mark…" She said in mid-giggle. "I don't know what to say…" She felt his grip on her hand tighten.

"Say you love me." Mark grinned.

Gwen's eyes widened, she was obviously delighted. "Oh! I do!" She hugged him. "I love you!" She squealed excitedly.

Mark got up, smiling broadly. He helped Gwen and pulled her into a tight embrace. She kissed him softly, smiling as well. Mark looked at the time on Gwen's microwave. Only 9:00 PM. Mark had an idea.

"Hey Gwen, let's go back to my place. You can meet the gang." He said quickly. "What do you say?"

"Really? Are you sure?" Gwen asked softly. Mark nodded. "Totally, yeah, let's go now Mark!" She beamed.

"Let me just grab my coat…" Mark said walking to the couch.

MEANWHILE

Every couple of minutes, Roger sighed, looking at the door to Collins' bedroom. _What the fuck are they doing in there? _He wondered, slightly annoyed. Mimi was getting irritated by Roger's obsessive need-to-keep-an-eye-on-Collins behavior. Maureen was singing along to a song that blasted from the speakers of the stereo. Joanne was cheering her on.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the door to Collins' room swung open. Both Jesse and Tom strolled out of the room; arm's linked, and walked over to a vacant couch. They sat down and looked at everyone. Jesse smiled nervously.

"We…we didn't do anything. I promise." He said, knowing that they were probably worried that he and Collins might have done a little hanky-panky without protection.

Roger sighed loudly, obviously relieved. "Well, what the hell took you so long?" He asked rudely. Mimi smacked him. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Dammit Roger, sometimes you're rude and don't even know it!" She got up and folded her arms. "You can be such a fucking jerk sometimes."

Jesse's eyes darted from Mimi to Roger nervously. "Uh…please don't fight…"

He was cut off by Roger standing up. "Well you're a bigger bitch than anything. You are SO good at pissing me off." Roger yelled.

Mimi's eyes filled with tears and she ran towards the door. "Yeah! Go shoot up some more crack you fuckin' druggie!" He yelled before she ran out of the room, slamming the heavy door behind her.

Maureen and Joanne grew silent, they stared at Roger, their mouth's gaping. Jesse had grabbed Collins' hand and was staring at Roger as well. Collins shook his head sadly.

"Roger…that wasn't cool." Collins said slowly.

"Wasn't cool? Well maybe if she was such a fucking bitch all the time! All she does is yell at me to be nice, do this do that. I'm fucking sick of it." He said angrily.

Collins got up and put his arm on Roger's shoulder. "Roger, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but seriously, you can be a real jerk sometimes…" He mumbled.

"It's none of you're goddamn business. So you can go fuck yourself." Roger said, as calmly as he could muster.

Just as he said that the door swung open, Mark and Gwen walked in. They looked at Roger and Collins, then at each other.

"Uh…hi guys…this is Gwen." Mark said, trying to break the silence that had taken over when he walked in. Gwen smiled slightly and waved.

"Hi." She said quietly, grasping Mark's hand. They both knew something was wrong, but decided not to say anything.


	17. Chapter 17 A Night To Remember

AN- Goody! Chapter 17! I'd just like to thank my Honey Bear for reviewing, even though he isn't really into the RENT thing. Thanks! I know the last chapter had a tiny bit of turmoil and quite a bit of vulgarity…but I was good right? Well review this! Thanks!

Roger rolled his eyes and stomped off to his room, slamming the door behind him. Swearing could be heard when the door was closed. Collins sighed and sat back down, putting his arm around Jesse. Joanne looked at Mark and smiled. Maureen raised an eyebrow to Gwen.

"Gwen?" She asked, standing up. "Hmm…I'm Maureen." She said offering her hand. She stared at Gwen's throat. _Is that…no…it couldn't be…an Adam 's apple? What the hell? _

Gwen shook her hand. "Yeah…nice to meet you Maureen." She said, looking back at Mark.

"So Gwen, are you 'with' Mark? Are you guy's a thing?" She asked conversationally.

"Uh…" Gwen glanced at Mark. He nodded.

"Yeah…we are Maureen." Mark interjected.

"Oh…" Maureen decided her was going to be spiteful. She couldn't stand it when Mark didn't pay attention to her, and liked someone better than her. "So I guess you know that Gwen has an Adam's apple?" She said loudly, covering her mouth dramatically. "Oh dear. Did I say that out loud?" She rolled her eyes and laughed.

Joanne cleared her throat. "Maureen, what the hell is wrong with you? Who gives a shit? So Mark dates someone you don't like, big fricken deal! You don't have to call Gwen a guy because you don't like her." She said folding her arms.

"Actually…" Gwen started softly. Mark took her hand and kissed her cheek. "I'm a man." She said carefully taking her wig off.

Maureen gave a sharp laugh. "HA! I told you pookie!" She said smugly. "Wait…Mark…are you gay?" She asked bluntly.

Mark smiled. "I am." He said putting his arm around Gwen's waist.

Collins clapped his hands together. "Holy shit! This is fucking awesome!" He said jumping up. "I always knew you weren't comfortable with the ladies!"

Mark smiled oddly. "Uh…thanks? I think…"

Jesse smiled and got up as well. "This is a very interesting night." He laughed. "It's good to see you guys again." He said taking Collins hand.

"I think interesting is an understatement." Mark laughed. "So…before we got here what was going on?" He asked, changing the subject. The mood of the room immediately went dismal.

"Mimi and Roger fought again." Joanne said softly, getting up. "I'll let Collins enlighten you. Maureen and I should get going. Come on honey."

They left, leaving Mark and Gwen alone with Collins and Jesse. There was a long silence before anyone said anything.

"What'd they fight about?" Mark asked softly.

"Meems called Roger a jerk and he called her a bitch…" Collins frowned. "He's been in his room a while…why don't you go talk to him Mark?" Collins suggested. "We can keep Gwen company.

"Yeah…I'll do that…" Mark kissed Gwen on the cheek. "I'll be back." He said softly. Gwen nodded as she slipped her wig on over her natural hair.

Mark walked over to Roger's room, and cautiously, knocked. "Roger…its Mark, can I come in?" He asked kindly. A soft 'Yeah' was heard and slowly Mark opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind him.


	18. Chapter 18 Covnersation

AN- Here's Chapter 18! I'd like to thank Masb1987 for the comment! I really appreciate all the comments, I have 3 now! Yay! Well this chapter is basically going to be just Mark and Roger. Enjoy!

Mark walked into the room and looked around. Roger sat on his futon, glancing up at Mark when he shut the door.

"Hey…" Mark sat down next to him. "You alright?"

He shrugged. "Not really…no." Roger mumbled.

"What happened?" Mark asked, folding his arms.

Roger shook his head. "It's just a little brawl between Meems and me." He said looking at Mark.

"Oh…what was it about this time?" Mark said, as if he wasn't surprised.

Roger rolled his eyes. "She slapped me and called me a jerk…so I called her a bitch…" He said leaving out the part about calling her a druggie.

"Why did she call you a jerk?"

"I was rude to Jesse…I didn't mean to be rude…" Roger sighed.

"Did you apologize?" Mark asked, taking off his glasses.

"No."

Mark held hid glasses up to the light. "Well maybe if you'd apologize instead of blowing up at Mimi…" He wiped his glasses off on his sleeve. "Maybe you guys wouldn't be ready to kill each other half the time." He put the glasses back on.

Roger rolled his eyes. "She shouldn't be so touchy."

"Touchy? Is there something else you said to her?" Mark asked passively.

Roger was silent.

"Roger?" Mark was getting slightly annoyed.

"FINE. I called her a fuckin' druggie and told her to go get some more crack. Big fucking deal!" Roger said irritably.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mark shook his head. "What if she DID go get crack? She could overdose and die. How the fuck would that make you feel? I'm sure it will make you feel like a saint to know that you made your GIRLFRIEND go and kill herself." Mark got up.

Roger stood up as well. He face was red from anger. "Who the FUCK do you think you are?" He yelled. "Since WHEN are you the fucking king of relationships? Huh? As I recall, Maureen CHEATED on you with a girl because she was getting better sex from Joanne than from you!"

"I'm gay." Mark said softly.

"Yeah nice fucking excuse! 'Oh feel bad for me, I'm Mark and Maureen…'" Roger froze. "Wait…what did you say?"

Mark stared at Roger. "I'm gay."

Roger's jaw dropped. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"I would introduce you to Gwen, my significant other, but I think you should probably go find Mimi." Mark said after a minute. "Are you going to be ok? Maybe I shouldn't have just said it like that…"

Roger shook his head. "No. Don't worry about it. I feel like such an asshole right now…it's no wonder you never had a good relationship with a woman. I'm so sorry. You're my best friend and I treat you like shit…" Roger said leaning against the wall.

Mark put his hand on Roger's shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry about it…now go find Mimi, if you need help I'm here…and so isn't Collins, Jesse…and Gwen."

Roger nodded. "Yeah…thanks…" Mark walked to the door and turned back before opening it. "You can meet Gwen some other time." He smiled, opening the door. He walked out and closed it behind him. _Well that went surprisingly well…at least I didn't lose my best friend. _


	19. Chapter 19 A Welcomed Apology

AN- Here's chapter 19. I hope you enjoy it! I don't know how many more chapters there's going to be, but I've thought of an ending! Hooray!

Once Mark closed the door, Gwen immediately walked over and took his hand. "How'd it go?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Fairly good. Better than I was expecting." He said kissing Gwen on the cheek. She giggled and pulled him over to the couch.

They both sat down. "Collins and Jesse are so nice! I'm so glad no one hates me for…" She shrugged. "You know." She laughed. Mark nodded and laughed as well.

"You've got a good one Mark. She's a keeper." Collins said grinning, and wrapping his arm around Jesse. Jesse kissed Collins ear, making Collins scrunch up his nose and laugh.

"Yeah! Gwen is so awesome!" Jesse said, giggling loudly because Tom grabbed his side, and apparently found his 'tickle spot'.

Gwen laughed loudly. "You have really nice friends!" She was beaming. Mark had never seen her so happy, he was glad everyone accepted her. There was only one person left to meet Gwen. Roger.

Roger walked out of his room. He stopped and stared at the two couples. He shook his head and walked out of the apartment. He didn't say anything, and the couples didn't say anything to him. After he walked out, the giddiness in the room took over and everyone laughed.

MEANWHILE

Mimi sat alone in her apartment, shaking violently. She was crying and sitting in a fetal position. _Why is he such an asshole?_ Not only was she upset by the brawl between her and Roger, but she was suffering from withdrawal. Being sober wasn't easy after all.

There was a soft knock on her door. She didn't say anything. There was another knock, followed by a voice.

"Mimi?" Came Roger's voice. "Are you in there?"

She was still silent. She sniffled loudly and started coughing. Roger opened the door quickly and ran inside. He saw her instantly. "Mimi!"

He sat down and wrapped his arms around her. She cried loudly and sniffled into his shirt. He rubbed her back softly, and kissed her head.

"I'm so sorry babe." He said holding Mimi close. "I truly mean it."

A loud sob escaped her. She could seem to find her voice to speak. She looked up at him and sniffled again. She blinked a couple of times and her crying subsided. "M-me too…I love you Roger."

Roger kissed her softly. "I love you too." He said softly. "Why don't we go back up to my apartment…Mark's new…" He stopped. "Uh…girlfriend…is up there." He said smiling.

"He finally found someone? Oh that's good." She said, her mood now cheery. "I can't wait to meet her…have you met her?" She asked, getting up off her couch. "What's she like?"

"All I know, is that her name is Gwen." Roger nodded. "She looked pretty when I saw her…"

"Mark deserves a good girl" Mimi smiled. "After what Maureen did to him…" She shook her head, grinning slightly. "Well are you coming?"

Roger got up. "Yeah…might as well." He said grinning. Mimi smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him to the door.

They walked up to Roger's apartment and went in. Collins, Jesse, Mark and Gwen looked up. Mimi walked right over to Gwen and extended her hand. "Hi! I'm Mimi, you must be Gwen!"

"Yeah, nice to meet you Mimi." She said in her distinctively deep voice. Mimi's eye's widened as she looked back at Roger, who was grinning. She looked back to Gwen and smiled.

"So…" Mimi searched for something to say. "Mark…when did you meet Gwen?" She asked, turning back to Roger and mouthing '_Is Mark Gay?_' He nodded, a smirk forming on his face. _I knew it. _


	20. Chapter 20 Bras and Story Telling

AN- Chapter 20. Holy cow! Lol I can't believe I've written this much! This chapter I'm going to include Joanne and Maureen at their apartment…then it'll flash to the others. Enjoy! And Review!

The car ride back to the apartment was silent. Joanne was slightly annoyed by the fact that Maureen was so rude to Gwen and Mark. As if cheating on the boy and breaking his heart wasn't bad enough- she knew that Mark still had feelings for her! Maureen played that for all it was worth, she was so horrible. Even at that, Joanne still loved her.

Finally Joanne pulled into a parking space and shut off the car. She looked at Maureen, who had her arms folded. "Maureen, I'm sorry at yelled at you. I just don't think it was right that you pointed out that Gwen was a man, everyone knew, I'm sure Mark would have told everyone when he was comfortable with the fact he has a cross dressing boyfriend." Joanne said softly.

"Pookie, you know I really HATE when people are dishonest. If Mark wanted to pretend to be straight he should have gotten a REAL girlfriend." Maureen got out of the car and shut the door. Joanne got out quickly, she looked disgusted.

"Maureen! I can't believe you!" Joanne said rounding on Maureen. "I don't know why you're so hard on Mark! So he's gay, well the last time I checked- I WAS GAY TOO. If you are so homophobic towards him, take a good look around. There are two women here, NO MEN." Joanne raised her voice. "I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." Joanne walked into the building and shut the door.

Maureen rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. _Big fuckin' deal. _She walked into the building and went up to her apartment. She opened the door and walked in. Joanne was setting up the pull-out couch. She didn't even acknowledge Maureen.

Since Maureen HATED being ignored, she decided to have a little fun with her Pookie. She closed the door loudly and cleared her throat. Nothing. She yawned and stretched, her shirt lifting over her midriff. Still nothing. Maureen pouted her lips, and with quick wit lifted her shirt over her head and strolled closer to Joanne and threw the shirt on the couch. She rubbed up against Joanne and walked over to the other side of the room. She KNEW Joanne was holding back a smile. Maureen leaned up against the wall and did a raunchy dance move. Joanne glanced up. As she finished her little dance, she stood up straight. There was a loud snap as the front of Maureen's bra came undone. Joanne and Maureen's jaws dropped. Finally, Joanne started laughing; Maureen joined in.

"Dammit Maureen! I just can't stay mad at you!" Joanne sat on the couch laughing uncontrollably.

Maureen jumped on the couch and pinned Joanne down, kissing her. "I know." She grinned and laughed. "Let's have some fun Pookie!"

Joanne's eyes widened, as the grin on her face broadened. "Let's!"

MEANWHILE

At the loft, Mark, Gwen, Collins and Jesse were all talking contently. Mimi and Roger chatted quietly. Mimi sat on Roger's lap. Jesse was held close by Collins. Gwen and Mark sat next to each other, Mark's hand rested on Gwen's leg. Mimi kept shooting glances to Mark. She knew he was gay, but just couldn't believe Mark's first boyfriend wanted to be a girl.

"So Gwen…" Mimi said conversationally. "How'd you and Mark meet?"

Gwen smiled. "It was really awkward actually." She said looking at Mark. "We met the night of Roger's band's gig at that bar." She sighed dreamily. "I spotted Mark immediately…I thought to myself, 'damn, I have to talk to him'. I didn't get up the courage to, so I sat at the bar and kept looking at him, trying to avoid his gaze."

"Yeah, I noticed the little hottie staring at me. So I tried to avoid her gaze." Mark said laughing. "Finally, after you guys left, I got some balls and walked over to her."

"I was so surprised that he came over!" Gwen said excitedly. "Then, I remembered I was a man." She added softly. "So I didn't really say much to him."

"I thought Gwen was so pretty. I was really upset when she left- I thought maybe she wasn't interested." Mark smiled. "After she left, I talked to the bartender, who happened to her uncle. He told me Gwen was born as Gavin." He chuckled. "At first I was kind of in shock. I didn't think I was gay. But then when Gwen came up to me while I was filming…I knew then that she was something special. Someone who would love me…and be faithful." He said softly.

Gwen's lip quivered, she felt a tear form in her eye. She leant in and kissed Mark on the cheek. "Mark I love you." She said softly. "I can't even tell you how much you mean to me…we met only days ago…and I know now that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Collins grinned. "I told you she was a keeper Mark!" He said laughing.

"That was so sweet!" Jesse said excitedly.

Mimi giggled. "Roger, why aren't you like that?" She quipped, playing with his hair.

He shrugged. Mark's being gay finally hit him. He wasn't sure if he was fully comfortable knowing Mark had a boyfriend, especially since Mark and Roger had been best friends since grade school. _I'm not like that because I'm not gay. _He thought. "Well Meems, I guess Gwen and Mark are just nice people. As we've established, I'm not exactly a saint."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Obviously." She laughed. "I'm getting tired…It's like past midnight…wow I have to work tomorrow…I'll see you guys later." She got up. "You wanna come Roger?"

"Yes." He said quickly getting up. _I do NOT want to be the only hetero in this apartment tonight. _"Night guys. See you all later." Roger and Mimi left.

Mark frowned. "I don't think Roger is comfortable with me anymore."

"Honey, don't worry! I'm sure he's just getting used to your new life style." Jesse said comfortingly.

"I hope so…" Mark mumbled softly, taking his turn at resting his head on Gwen's shoulder. She wrapped her arm around him and rubbed his back gently.

"He'll come around. If he is truly your friend, he'll accept you no matter what." Gwen whispered before kissing his head.


	21. Chapter 21 Midnight Romps

AN- Chapter 21. I don't have anything to say. Enjoy! R&R!

The rest of the night was spent talking, laughing and the occasional make out session sometimes popped in. Mark and Gwen left around two in the morning to go back to Gwen's apartment, leaving Jesse and Collins alone for the night. After Mark and Gwen left, Jesse and Collins cuddled on the couch.

Jesse rested his head on Collins' shoulder. He had his eyes closed- _I could just stay like this forever. _He thought. Collins stroked Jesse's arm softly. Nothing needed to be said. They loved each other, and that was all that mattered. In no time, they'd fallen asleep.

MEANWHILE

Gwen and Mark walked into the apartment. It was completely dark; Mark tripped over a side table and fell down. Gwen laughed loudly; she fell down with him since they were holding hands. She grasped around for a light switch, without any luck. She felt Mark's soft hands caress her face, he pulled her close and their lips met. This passionate moment was cut short by Gwen smacking her head on the coffee table.

"Shit." She broke the kiss and rubbed the back of her head. Mark reached for a light switch, this time he hit one and a lamp turned on. They squinted from brightness.

"What happened?" Mark asked, seeing Gwen rubbing her head. Her wig was starting to fall off. He chuckled lightly. "That was one hell of a kiss I guess." He said fixing her wig.

"Oh…yeah it was." She smiled. "Sorry I pulled away…I slammed my head on that stupid coffee table." She sat up and blinked a couple more times to get used to the light.

Mark sat up as well. "Don't worry about it…something like that always happens when intimate moments happen." He laughed. "Actually…it's kind of pathetic."

Gwen giggled. "It kind of is." She said smirking. "Well maybe this time we can get it right." She laughed and with a swift movement she shut the light off.

Mark felt Gwen's lips meet his. "Mmm…" He mumbled, deepening the kiss. _This is going to be the greatest night of my life._

THE NEXT MORNING

Morning sunlight sparkled through the large windows of the loft. Jesse and Collins were asleep together on one of the ripped up sofas. Collins had his arm around Jesse, who was snoring loudly. Jesse shifted slightly in his sleep, causing Collins to move his arm; Jesse slid off the couch and hit the floor…hard. The bang of Jesse's petite body hitting the floor woke Collins. He sat up quickly and looked around.

"Wha…" He saw Jesse on the floor. "Are you ok?"

Jesse blinked tiredly. "Yeah…" He climbed back onto the couch. "Did I wake you?"

"Well…you DID hit the floor pretty hard." Collins said grinning. Jesse frowned.

"Sorry…" He mumbled. Collins pulled Jesse onto his lap and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm not mad." He laughed and hugged Jesse close. "I could never be mad at you."

"That's good…say…didn't Mark say he'd be back early?" Jesse asked. "It's almost noon."

Collins just laughed. Jesse grinned and joined in the laughter. "I guess Mark had a fun night. He'll be home soon." Collins yawned. "You want something to eat?"

Jesse shrugged, grinning seductively at Collins. "What about sausage?" He asked.

Collins eyes grew wide. _I love this boy! _He thought. Just as he was about to answer, the phone rang. Collins sprang up and darted to the phone. "H-Hello?" He asked, out of breath.

"_Collins? It's Mark. I'm on my way home…you guys want something from the bagel shop?" Mark asked. Gwen was yelling on the other end for Mark to tell Collins she said 'hi'. "Oh…Gwen says hi too." _

Collins laughed. "Uh…just get a dozen bagels. And cream cheese. And tell Gwen I said hello." He said looking over at Jesse, who was knocked onto the floor from Collins getting up so quickly.

"_Alright. See you in a few." Mark hung up. _

Collins hung up the phone and walked back to Jesse. "Mark's on his way back home. He's bringing bagels…and I think Gwen's coming too."

"Aww I had my mind set on sausage too." Jesse laughed.

Collins shrugged. "Sorry." He said a smiled forming on his lips. _I can't give him what he wants. Even if I used a condom, there's still that chance it would break and I don't want him to suffer with AIDS like I have… _"We'll go out to breakfast some other time."


	22. Chapter 22 Education

AN- Here's chapter 22, I really hope you guys are enjoying this story, it's been taking up a lot of my free time. I might not update much until this weekend- my school play is on Friday and gasp I have one of the lead roles, so it kind of monopolizes my time. R&R!

Joanne woke up flat on her face, lying on her bed. Maureen slept soundly next to her. Joanne carefully sat up, being sure not to wake up Maureen. She looked at the alarm clock and rubbed her eyes. The makeup from the previous night came off on her hand.

"Ugh…" She mumbled. "1:30 in the afternoon…damn that was one hell of a night."

Maureen stirred and rolled over, hogging the bed. Joanne sighed loudly and pushed Maureen over.

"What the fuck?" She groaned. "I was sleepin' Pookie…"

"Maureen…it's nearly 2 in the afternoon." Joanne said getting up off the bed.

"I'm going back to sleep." Maureen rolled back over and grabbed a blanket.

"I have to go to my parent's house. I'll be late." Joanne said walking into the bathroom. Maureen's response was more of a grunt than a word.

MEANWHILE

Jesse and Collins sat on the window sill, waiting for Mark, and possibly Gwen, to show up with breakfast (or lunch rather). It was a really nice day, a tad chilly, but that was expected for late September. The sun shone brightly, it made Collins squint when he looked outside.

"Honey, have you ever wondered if me met by fate?" Jesse asked randomly.

"Hum?" Collins looked at Jesse.

"Fate. You know…if we were destined to meet. Angel never introduced us…yet we still came across each other, and I don't even live in New York…" Jesse shifted to a more comfortable position.

"Never thought of that…" Collins said softly. "It makes a lot of sense though…maybe Angel knew that we would meet one day…maybe that's why he never introduced us."

Jesse shrugged. "Well, I told you before, that he had a shitty home life…that might be another reason why we never met."

Collins nodded and looked outside again. "Hey! Mark's back…is he…_limping_?" Collins asked, looking at Jesse awkwardly.

A couple of minutes later the heavy door swung open and Gwen walked in, closely followed by Mark. Mark was walking funny, kind of a limping shuffle. Gwen was grinning broadly as she put the bag of bagels on a table. Mark slowly lowered himself into a chair and let out a sigh. Even though he looked like his walk was terribly pained, he still had a big grin on his face.

Jesse and Collins looked at each other, and then to Mark and Gwen. Then it hit him, Collins' jaw dropped and he couldn't help but laugh. Jesse caught the idea and began laughing too. Mark and Gwen looked at each other, both bashing.

"So…" Collins said in mid-laugh. "What'd you two do last night?" A loud snort escaped him.

Gwen let a giggle escape. "We just went to my apartment!" She said folding her arms.

"Have fun Mark?" Jesse asked, grinning.

"Uh yeah…it was very…educational." Mark said winking at Gwen, who giggled louder.

Collins shook his head. "Educational?" He asked, knowing what Mark and Gwen did, but wanting to embarrass them. "How so?"

"Yeah! Enlighten us." Jesse cut in.

"Uh…" Mark stuttered.

"Anyone want a bagel? We have cream cheese!" Gwen exclaimed, changing the subject.

"I do!" Mark said getting out of the chair and shuffling over to the table. He stuffed a large piece of bagel into his mouth.

Everyone took a bagel and ate silently, trying to avoid one another's gaze, or grin for that matter. Mark's usually pale face had a deep crimson hue to it. Gwen nibbled at her bagel, occasionally flipping her hair and looking at Mark. Jesse and Collins ate their bagels, catching each other's gaze and laughing ever so often.

Once everyone had their fill of bagels, Gwen volunteered to bring the last couple down to Mimi and Roger. She sashayed out of the apartment and shut the door behind her. She walked down the stairs and stopped at Mimi's apartment. She knocked loudly. Footsteps were heard coming towards the door. It opened a crack, Mimi's huge brown eyes were seen before the door swung open.

"Hi Gwen!" She said grinning. "What can I do for you?" Roger looked over towards the door, when he saw Gwen, he quickly looked away.

"Uh…just came to bring you guys some bagels." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "What's up with Roger? Does he not like me or something?"

"He hasn't gotten used to Mark's sexuality yet. Don't worry though, why don't you go talk to him…I'll go up and see everyone now." Mimi said softly.

Before she walked out, Gwen stopped her. "Oh Mimi…do me a favor…don't ask Mark why he's walking weird." Gwen said grinning.

Mimi laughed loudly. "Oh god…oh…just…wow." She shook her head. "I won't…" Mimi laughed again as she walked up the stairs to Mark, Collins and Roger's apartment.

Gwen poked her head into Mimi's apartment. Roger was sitting on the couch, pretending not to notice her. "Uh…Roger? I know you aren't really like the Mark being gay thing…" She said walking in. "But I really think we should talk…you know…man to man…"

Roger looked up and laughed. It was hard to see Gwen as a man when she was decked out in drag. "Yeah…ok…man to man." He said sarcastically.


	23. Chapter 23 Baggage

Chapter 23 Baggage

AN- Here's the 23rd chapter for all my fans! Haha I hope you guys enjoy it...it's not a really good chapter...but whatever...maybe you guys will still like it: )

Gwen shut the door behind her as she strolled over to the couch Roger was sitting on. She sat down and crossed her legs. Roger glanced at her and the looked down to his feet. "So what's up?" Roger asked, still not making eye contact with her.

"You're obviously not comfortable around Mark and I." Gwen said, looking at Roger. "And would you mind looking at me when we're talking?"

Roger let out an annoyed sigh. He looked up and stared her in the eyes. "Happy?"

"Very." She smirked. "So what do you have against me?"

"Nothing...honestly." He said quickly.

She folded her arms. "Roger."

"Fine. I've known Mark for years...I've lived with him since he left Scarsdale. He's my best friend, and I just don't know if I'm going to be able to cope with Mark being gay." He said sighing loudly. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm the only hetero guy left...and Meems is the only hetero girl."

"Aw honey, don't worry about it! Just because Mark prefers men to women, doesn't mean he isn't your best friend anymore." Gwen tried to sound cheerful.

"I know that." Roger stopped. "Gwen, I need you to tell me something."

"What?"

"Tell me you don't have HIV or AIDS." Roger said in the most serious voice he could manage.

Gwen broke eye contact with him. "I can't...Roger...I..." Her voice trailed off.

Roger stood up. "Dammit Gwen. Do you have it?"

"I...I..."

"GWEN."

Gwen stood up. "Fuck! Fine I have HIV!" She yelled.

Roger's face lost all color, his jaw nearly hit the ground. "Did...did you tell...Mark?" He asked, his voice no louder than a whisper.

Gwen stared at the floor.

"Did you tell him?" Roger asked sternly. Gwen shook her head. "Are you fuckin' stupid? You didn't...uh...you didn't fuck him did you?"

Gwen sniffled, her eyes brimming with tears. Roger shook his head and sat down, shaking his head.

"Roger..." Gwen whispered. "We used a condom."

"He needs to get tested." Roger said ignoring her. "Take him to the clinic...if he has it...so help me..." Roger stared at her. "Almost everyone around me is dying...if I lose Mark...I just don't know what I'll do...I'm dying...Mimi is too...Collins is...Angel _did _die..."

"Stop being so fucking pessimistic!" Gwen said frowning. "I'll take him to get tested. Happy?"

"Very." Roger got up. "Well, what are you waiting for? Don't just stand here."

She rolled her eyes and stomped out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. She clomped up the stairs and stopped at the door to Mark's apartment. She slowly she inhaled and opened the door. Mark got up when he saw her.

"You ok babe?" He asked, walking over. She looked at him, a smile was nowhere to be seen.

"Mark..." She whispered. "I need to tell you something."

Mark looked back at everyone. "We'll be back." They walked out of the room and stood in the stairwell. "What's wrong?"

"I..." Gwen stopped. She couldn't bring herself to tell Mark that he may be in danger of having HIV. "I love you so much."

"I love you too honey." Mark looked at her awkwardly. "Are you alright?"

"No...I'm not...I need to tell you something important...but I don't know if I can..." She whispered, her eyes brimming with tears.

"You can tell me anything Gwen." Mark hugged her. "So what's wrong?"

"I have HIV." She blurted out, beginning to cry softly into Mark's shoulder.

"Oh..." Mark still held her close. "But...we...used a condom."

"I know...Roger wants you to get tested...so...will you?" Gwen asked sniffling loudly.

Mark was silent. "Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked softly, after a long pause.

"I was caught up in the moment...I'm so sorry...please...don't hate me..." Gwen stumbled for words.

Mark shook his head. "I can't hate you...come on...we can go to the clinic now...I think they're open late on Sundays." He said starting to walk down a couple stairs.

Gwen followed him. "Thanks Mark."

He turned. "Hm?"

"Most people would have run away...breaking my heart if I told them I had HIV."

Mark smiled slightly. "I'm not most people. I love you Gwen, I couldn't do that to you."

Gwen smiled as well. "This means so much to me...after we leave the clinic...I'm taking you out. We can go see that new horror movie..."

"Definately. Sounds like fun...now let's go before the clinic closes." Mark held his hand out. Gwen grasped it immediately, as the two walked down the stairs together and out the door.


	24. Chapter 24 Clinical Sexiness

Chapter 24 Clinical Sexiness

AN- Here's the newest addition to my story. I tried to get in a little comic relief towards the end, don't think it worked. Oh well! Enjoy! R&R!

Collins, Mimi and Jesse all sat around a small coffee table in the center of the main room of the loft. Mimi nibbled at her bagel ocassionally. Collins had his arm around Jesse (as usual) and everyone chatted contently.

"What's taking Mark and Gwen so long out there?" Mimi wondered out loud, her voice muffled from the huge bite she'd just taken out of her bagel.

Collins shrugged. "Beats me...maybe they left." He sugessted.

"Yeah...I don't hear voices out there anymore..." Jesse got up and looked out the window, just in time to see Mark and Gwen walk out of the building, arms linked. "There they go." He said walking back to the sofa. He sat down and cuddled up next to Tom.

"I wonder where they..." Collins was cut off by the front door being swung open. Roger walked in. "Hey Roger what's up?"

Roger shrugged and sat down next to Mimi, affectionately kissing her cheek. She giggled and climbed onto his lap. "Hey babe, did you see Gwen and Mark leave?"

"Yeah...why?" He didn't make eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Where were they going?" Jesse asked curiously.

"Dunno." Roger lied.

Having known Roger so long, Collins and Mimi both knew he was lying. By the looks they gave him, Roger knew he'd been caught in another lie. He rolled his eyes after Mimi sighed loudly.

"Fine...are you that fuckin' nosey that you need to know where everyone is all the time?" Roger asked irritably.

"Woah...calm down." Collins said cooly. "No one forced you to say anything man. Don't be so irritable..."

Mimi got off Roger's lap. She knew something was eating at Roger. "Are you keeping something from us?"

Roger shifted uncomfortably. Everyone in the room stared at him. "Mark and Gwen can tell you when they get back." Roger got up silently and walked into his room, slamming the door behind him. Mimi sighed, sitting down again. Collins and Jesse remained quiet.

MEANWHILE

Gwen sat alone in the waiting room of the clinic. She shifted nervously in her seat. She knew the HIV tests took several days to come in, but she couldn't bring herself to think of what life would be like if Mark had It.

After about a half hour of waiting, Mark came out of the office. Gwen got up and smiled sweetly. He returned the smile slightly. Mark had never liked doctors. He hadn't seen one since he turned 18- he didn't see a need to. He took Gwen's hand and lead her out of the room.

"So?" Gwen asked quietly.

"Take's a week." Mark shrugged. "They'll call."

"Oh...Mark...I'm so sorry about all this...I'm such a stupid son of a..."

"Gwen...don't worry about it." Mark cut in. "I told you that I love you, and absolutely nothing will change that."

Gwen sighed softly. "Ok..."

"Let's get back to the loft...I'm sure everyone's wondering where the hell we went." Mark laughed dryly.

"Yeah..." Gwen giggled softly as they left the clinic.

She knew Mark was scared; and he was. Mark didn't know how he'd be able to tell everyone if the test came back positive. He was basically the only person who was HIV negative and didn't have AIDS.

The coupled strolled up the busy sidewalk side by side. It was a sunny day; Gwen fished out a pair of large-framed sunglsses from her sequined purse. Mark glanced at her. It was really hard to believe Gwen was a he. _She sure does look cute in the outfit..._he thought, smiling in spite of himself. Gwen caught his gaze and smiled.

"What're you looking at?" She asked, twirling the ends of the wig in her fingers.

"You." Mark said simply.

"Oh? You like what you see?" She flashed some leg, grinning as Mark blushed.

_Damn...the only other person who could pull off an outfit like that is Angel. _"Sure do...I must say, those fishnets match your leather skirt wonderfully." Mark said wrapping his arm around her. He pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. So passionately her wig fell off, it fell to the ground. A couple of passers-by stopped and stared, gaping. As they broke the kiss, Mark glared at anyone staring. "What the fuck are you staring at?" He asked angrilly, as the pedestrians quickly walked off.

Gwen bent down and picked up her wig. Mark helped her put it on, she was bashing. "Wow Mark...that was..." She sighed dreamily. "Sexy."


	25. Chapter 25 Honesty and Pornography

Chapter 25

AN- Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been terribly busy...and over tired...and also suffering from severe writers block. Enjoy! R&R!

Mimi had joined Roger in his room...enogh said. Jesse and Collins sat together on a couch, chatting softly amongst themselves.

"Collins...I was just wondering something..." Jesse said looking up.

"What's that?" Collins asked, lacing his fingers with Jesse's.

"I don't want to sound like a whore...and I know we kind of only met like a couple of days ago...but...are we really a thing?" Jesse asked softly.

"How would that make you a whore?" Collins scruched his eyebrows. Jesse shrugged and winked, and Collins caught his meaning. "Jess...I told you I have AIDS."

"Oh I know! I told you it doesn't change anything..." Jesse said quickly. "But my god...you're the sexiest man on earth..." Collins raised his eyebrow. "Well...second sexiest to me...but...the making out is getting old..."

"Uh..." Collins voice a higher than usual. "I don't want to risk anything...you mean a lot to me..."

"I know...and I adore you! I love you more than life itself...but honey, that's why they made condoms!" Jesse said loudly, before being interrupted by the front door being slid open...revealing Mark and Gwen. Mark had heard the last word and was staring at Jesse. Gwen was holding Mark's arm and she was grinning.

"What about condoms Jesse?" Mark interjected, strolling into the room.

Jesse rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "This sucks." He mumbled. "The white boy gets more than me..."

"Jewish white boy." Mark smirked, jokingly. Jesse stood up and flipped him off.

"I'm going to rent a hotel room." Jesse said monotonously, walking out of the apartment.

"What was up with him? Isn't he usually a ray of sunshine?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah...wait...where have you two been?" Collins asked, watching the couple sit on separate chairs.

Gwen shrugged. Mark looked down. "Well...we went to a clinic." Mark said looking back up.

"What kind of clinic?" Collins asked, a puzzled look forming on his face.

"Uh...well..." Mark stumbled for a lie.

"We went to an AIDS clinic. Mark got tested after Roger made me make him go and get tested for HIV/AIDS." Gwen said quickly. Collins mouth stood agape.

"Why would he need to be tested?" Collins asked slowly, eying Gwen.

Gwen went silent and Mark looked lovingly at her. "Gwen is HIV positive and we just wanted to be safe..." Mark said softly.

"And...?" Collins wanted more information.

"We get the results in a week. Don't worry about it...I'll be fine." Mark said adjusting his glasses.

The rest of the night was spent talking seriously, sharing stories and drinking cheap Chardonnay wine. Roger and Mimi eventually joined the group after midnight. Jesse never came back to the loft though.

MEAWHILE

After a long day at her parents house, Joanne was glad to be back in the city. It was about 12:30 in the morning, and she drove slowly towards her apartment. She could only imagine how Maureen had spent her day. The light just ahead of her turned red and she stopped. She looked out the window of her car. A thin hispanic man stood on the corner, waiting to cross...a very familiar thin hispanic man. Joanne rolled down the window of the passenger side.

"Jesse?" She said loudly. The man looked over at her.

"Joanne? Sweetie, what are you doing out this late?" Jesse walked over to the car.

"I should be asking you the same." Joanne said sternly.

"Trying to find a hotel room..." He said softly.

"Why spend the money...why don't you spend the night at my apartment?" She said, not bothering to ask him why he was trying to find a hotel.

"Uhm...well...I guess one night would be fine..." He said reticently.

"Great...get in." Joanne unlocked the door, and Jesse climbed in, jsut as the light turned green.

She drove off, finally ending up at the apartment about ten minutes later. They got out of the car and walked up to the apartment. Joanne fumbled though her purse and grabbed her apartment key. She unlocked the door and opened it. The apartment was dark, and she could see the light from the TV in the other room. Joanne turned back to Jesse and held her finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet. She slipped off her shoes and padded towards the living room, Jesse following her closely. Moaning could be heard coming from the other side of the door.

"Is she...?" Jesse whispered, trying not to laugh.

"Well...there's only one way to find out...three...two..." She swung open the door. "OH MY GOD." Maureen fell off the couch, hitting the floor with a loud thud, she only wore a thong. She grabbed for the remote, to shut off the TV, without any luck. Jesse gaped as he looked at the TV- two girls were using something that looked like and air pump and were fully nude- he wasn't going to ask. Maureen was swearing loudly.

"Nice of people to KNOCK." She yelled, covering herself with a pillow. She noticed Jesse and glared at Joanne.

"Looks like you have a nice day." Joanne said grinning. Jesse snorted.

"Fuck you." Maureen quickly grabbed her clothes and went into the bedroom.

"She hates when I walk in on her." Joanna laughed.

"Well...it's embarassing!" Jesse said. "I can't say I enjoy when people walk in on me..." Joanne looked at him. "It's true! It totally ruins the moment."

Joanne laughed loudly. "You are something else Jesse..." She said shaking her head. "I'll get you some blankets...and the air matress..." She said looking at the couch. "I don't think you want to sleep on the sofa."

"You're too kind." Jesse laughed, watching Joanne walk off to get him some blankets, he looked over at the TV again, watching the two girls going at it. It disgusted him, yet he couldn't seem to look away. _Damn those porn directors...and their addicting movies. _He thought, quickly turning off the television.


	26. Chapter 26 Days Go By

Chapter 26

AN- Wow it's been a while since I've updated, so I figured I'd enlighten you all today. Try to enjoy yourselves! I love reviews! Thanks!

The next few days dragged by, or so it seemed. Mark and Gwen were rather distant to everyone else, nervously awaiting the result of Mark's HIV test. Jesse spent a night at Joanne and Maureen's apartment, and then found a hotel room- he couldn't seem to bring himself to speak to Tom. Tom on the other hand, was worried sick about Jesse; he had no idea where he was. Roger and Mimi were on decent terms, and actually getting along with each other.

"Roger, have you heard anything from Mark lately? He hasn't really been around…" Mimi said rummaging through her near-empty cupboards.

Roger looked over at her from the couch. "Nope…he's probably just staying with Gwen." He said sitting up. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I was just wondering…" She sighed.

"Well don't worry about him…I'm sure he's fine…" Roger said, forgetting Mimi hadn't heard about Gwen being positive.

Mimi turned around quickly. "Why wouldn't he be fine?"

Roger's jaw dropped. "Uh…" He couldn't lie himself out of this. He sighed loudly. He figured he would try. "I dunno."

Mimi pursed her lips and folded her arms. "Roger." She said sternly. "I don't want to start a fight. So just tell me what's up."

He sighed, obviously defeated. "When Mark left with Gwen, he went to the clinic. He wanted to get and HIV test."

She cocked her head to one side. "Why would he need one?" She paused seeing Roger's face. "Oh my…fuck…he used protection didn't he?" She asked quickly.

"Yes…well he said he did." Roger stood up. "Don't worry Meems, I don't think he has it."

"I hope not…or Gwen's gonna hear from me…" She said in an undertone. Roger cleared his throat and Mimi blinked. "Sorry. I got a little carried away for a minute…"

MEANWHILE

"Joanne I can't call him…not yet." Jesse said softly holding the phone to his ear.

"_Jesse…I'm not going to keep lying to Collins. Seriously, you need to talk to him…he's worried sick about you." Joanne said; her voice stern._

"Honey, well then don't talk about me around him…I just need time. I promise I'll call…" Jesse said weakly. "I just feel so bad…I left for such a stupid reason…a stupid superficial reason!"

"_This is new. Do you want to talk about it?" Joanne asked. _

"Well…don't call me a whore…but I left because Collins said he wouldn't risk having sex with me. Even with a condom. Then Mark walked in, and scoffed at me when I said the white boy gets more than me…he corrected me! 'JEWISH white boy.'" Jesse said mocking Mark. "I was so angry…I just left."

"_Well…it's a little superficial…but it doesn't mean you're a whore. You just have a healthy sexual appetite." A voice was heard on the background. "Maureen! No I'm not talking about it…jeez every time I say sex you think I'm talking about you. Sorry Jesse…Maureen's acting up again I have to go. Call Tom. You know he can't stay angry at you. Maureen put you shirt back on!" She hung up. _

Jesse slowly hung up the phone. He sighed softly, looking out the hotel room window. It was a nice area of the city, right near Times Square. He knew he had to call and tell Collins where he was, he knew Joanne was right about everything. Even though he hated being alone, he was actually enjoying pampering himself in a hotel. He could sleep in a freshly made bed every night. Room service was call away and there was complimentary mouthwash! Who wouldn't love that? Jesse smiled to himself, flopping down onto the bed. He closed his eyes; his smiled grew wider when he thought of Tom. "I need to call him."

Jesse sat up quickly and grabbed the phone receiver. He dialed the number Joanne had given him. It rang once before a click was heard. SPEEEAAAAKKKK. Then a beep.

"Um…hi…this is Jesse. I'm just calling to let you know I'm alright. Bye." Jesse hung up quickly. "There." He muttered flopping down on the bed again, he let out a sigh.

Just then the phone rang, making Jesse jump up. He looked at the phone for a moment before reaching for the receiver. "Uh…hello?"

"_Jesse?" It was Collins. _

"Yeah…Tom?" He asked.

"_Thank God. Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea how nervous I've been?" Came Collins nervous, loving voice. _

"Sorry…I would have called…but I thought for sure you'd be angry…I feel so bad for taking off again…but I just got so aggravated…" Jesse stumbled for words. "Tom…can you ever forgive me?"

_A sigh was heard on the other end. "Jesse, I do love you so of course I can forgive you. I know what you're going through…I loved Angel too…" _

Jesse sniffled. "Oh honey…sometimes it's so bad I can't even handle it." Jesse slowly broke down. "Maybe if I was a better brother…"

"_Dammit Jesse don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault; Angel was loved, and didn't die in vain." Collins paused for a second. "I really want to talk more…I have an appointment so why don't you meet me at the Life Café around 5?"_

"Sure…yeah…definitely…I guess I'll see you in a bit then…" Jesse mumbled.

"_Yeah…I love you…bye…" Collins hung up._

Hearing the three word phrase made Jesse tear up again, he held the receiver to his ear even after Collins hung up. "I love you too honey." He whispered softly, slowly slipping the phone back into its holder. "Oh Collins…"


	27. Chapter 27 Sentencing

Chapter 27

AN- I don't think this story will go over 40 chapters, but I just don't know yet. I love writing it…and I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Since I haven't noted as disclaimer in a while, the only characters I own are Jesse and Gwen (and any others that aren't OC) All others belong to Jonathan Larson. )

The walk to the doctor's office seemed to take forever. Collins had an 'AIDS checkup' today; he didn't want to discuss any of it with Jesse over the phone. He didn't want to upset him. He walked briskly up the sidewalk, occasionally smiling at a pedestrian. After about a mile of walking he stopped in front of a quaint building, he sighed softly before entering. He strolled to the secretary and smiled charmingly.

"Hi, I'm here to see Dr. Jensen for my checkup." He said leaning on the counter.

The lady looked up and nodded. "Ah, Thomas Collins?" She asked, tapping away at the keyboard.

"Yeah…"

"Go right in." She flashed him a quick smile before returning to her computer.

"Thanks…" Tom walked into the office. Dr. Jensen was seated at his desk and signaled him to have a seat. Collins sat down, his expression serious.

"How are you today Mr. Collins?" He asked opening a file.

"I'll be better when I'm out of here." Collins grinned.

Dr. Jensen laughed. "Good response." He said, the grin fading on his face. "Well I called you here today because I needed to discuss some business with you."

Collins frowned. "How low are my T-Cells?" He asked automatically.

Jensen ignored him. "I'm sure you have everything in order for when you pass?" He asked.

Collins looked at him, disgusted. "You can't be serious."

The doctor nodded sadly. "I'm afraid I am. You're basically in the final stage of AIDS, simply put. You're T-Cells are dreadfully low…and I'm afraid that I can't see you living for more than a couple more months…half a year at most." He said, avoiding eye contact.

Collins was silent for a minute. "Oh…God…I…" He couldn't think of anything to say.

"And that's only if you get a new prescription. There are adverse side effects involved, but it will keep you're T-Cell levels from plummeting." He added reticently. "But it's up to you Tom. I can't force you to take the pills."

Collins nodded. "How much money will the medication cost?" He asked softly, looking at the doctor.

"With health insurance, it'll be fifty dollars for a month's dose."

"Wow…that's a little pricey…" Collins sighed. "I'll have to go without."

Dr. Jensen nodded. "I'm terribly sorry; I truly hate this part of my job. No amount of money can compensate for how many patients I have to tell that they only have a limited amount of time before they pass…" He said depressively.

"Don't worry doc…thanks." Tom got up and held out his hand to be shaken. Jensen stood up and shook his hand, making eye contact with him for the first time since the AIDS topic was brought up. "I have one more question…how long do I have to live without taking the drugs?"

"Three maybe four months." The doctor said in an undertone. "But if you can come up with the money, come back and see me and I'll be happy to give you a prescription."

"Thanks." Collins turned and left the office without another word. He stopped at the front desk. "I'll be back on Thursday with the ten dollars I owe for this visit."

"Alright, have a nice day sir." The secretary said curtly.

Collins walked outside. He'd been given a death sentence. There was no euphemism for it. In a couple months he'd be dead. He looked around, a couple of people looked at him oddly, but he ignored them. Then Jesse came to his mind. How would he be able to tell him? He knew he had to tell Jesse, there was no way around it. He had to get his plans straight for when he was gone. He looked at his watch. 4:30. He had to meet Jesse in a half hour, that's all the time he had to come up with how to tell him that he was going to die.

When he snapped back to attention, he walked slowly up the street, heading towards the Life Café. He picked up his pace when he was nearing 11th Street, then the restaurant came into view. When he reached the café, he stopped. He looked at the wooden door, the tarnished brass handle reflected the dimming sunlight of the day. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He immediately saw Jesse sitting solo in a booth. _Here goes nothing…_


	28. Chapter 28 Results

Chapter 28

AN- Hey guys, I'd like to thank everyone who has liked my story especially MissB8604 and IShouldTellYou. I look forward to your reviews every time I update! I won't keep you waiting…here's chapter 28!

Jesse saw Collins instantly and smiled shyly. Tom returned the smile and walked over to the booth, sitting across from Jesse.

"Hey…" Jesse said softly. "I know you said you forgave me for taking off…but I'm really really sorry…"

"Seriously, don't worry about it." Tom took Jesse's hand. "There's something we have to discuss though."

Jesse cocked his head to one side. "Oh?"

Collins nodded. "Yeah…I had a doctor's appointment today…that's why I couldn't talk with you long today on the phone…"

"By how dismal you look…I don't think the news to come is good…" Jesse mumbled, looking down at the table.

Collins kissed Jesse's hand. "I hate to say this…but you're right. The news the doctor gave me wasn't good at all…it looks like AIDS is really taking its toll on me…"

"Oh honey…" Jesse frowned and held Collins' hand tighter. "You still have so many years left…don't dwell on it now…"

Collins cut him off. "Jesse…I don't."

"Come again?"

"Jesse…the doctor said I only have a couple of months left…maybe half a year…with medication….which I can't afford…" Collins sighed. "Without it…I'll be lucky to have another four months."

Jesse stared at him, gaping. "Tom…sweetie…oh my god…" Jesse eyes filled with tears.

"Don't cry…come on babe…" He looked around; a couple people in the restaurant were staring. "Telling you was hard enough…please don't make me feel worse…"

"I don't know what I'll do without you…if I hadn't met you in the cemetery…who knows where I'd be, I might even be dead." Jesse sniffled loudly. "I love you…and no matter what…I'll be here for you…I won't leave you…I…I can't…I just can't." Jesse elt a loud sob escape from him.

MEANWHILE

Mark was napping peacefully on the soft sofa in Gwen's living room. Gwen was busy baking some cookies in her kitchen. They'd been staying together for the past week, waiting for the results of Mark's HIV test. Today made one week since the test. Mark snored loudly, shifting slightly in his sleep. He was rudely awoken when the phone rang.

"Mark honey can you get that?" Gwen called from the kitchen.

"What the fuck…" He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Is this Mark Cohen?" _

"Yeah."

"_This is the clinic, the results of your HIV test are in. You can either come down here…or I can open the results right now and tell you over the phone."_

"Gwen! It's the clinic. Pick up the other phone…" Mark yelled. "Yeah just one second…I'll have you tell us right now…" The other line picked up, Mark could hear Gwen breathing softly.

"_Ok…" Paper was heard rustling over the phone. "Hmm…"_

"Well?" Gwen and Mark asked at the same time.

"_Mr. Cohen…you are…" He was just wasting time now. "You're HIV and AIDS…" The tension was so thick not even a butter knife would be able to cut through it. "Negative."_

"Oh thank God." Gwen said, hanging up.

"Thank you so much sir." Mark hung up. "Gwen!" Mark ran into the kitchen and hugged Gwen. "Ohh! I'm so happy!"

Gwen smiled. "Yeah…me too." She said, less than enthusiastic. Mark kissed her on the cheek.

"What's wrong?" He asked, leaning on the counter.

"I guess we can't do anything together anymore…" She said frowning.

"You are the sexiest girl I know…I don't care if it's risky." Mark grinned. Gwen sighed and took off her wig, to remind Mark she was a man. Mark winked and kissed Gwen again, this time passionately on her lips. "Even without the wig you're hot."

Gwen giggled. "You're too kind!" She said grinning. "Now what do you say we have some fun?" She asked, slyly pulling a rubber out of her pocket. She winked and laughed when Mark's cheeks turned red.

"Yeah…let's play." Mark said seductively, Gwen couldn't stand it anymore. She pulled him into her bedroom and slammed the door. A loud giggle, followed by sound of clothing hitting the floor came from the room. It was going to be a fun night indeed.


	29. Chapter 29 Thoughts

Chapter 29

AN- Here's Chapter 29. I don't really like it because I'm suffering writers block...but everyone wanted me to update, and since I hate having people wait, I decided to update. Love you all!

"So what are we going to do?" Jesse asked, leaning up against Collins, in Collins' apartment. Collins shifted slightly on the couch, wrapping his arm around Jesse.

"I dunno..." For the first time in his life, Tom had no idea what his next move was going to be. "I have to tell everyone...I'll need to make a will...there's so much I need to do...so little time..."

Jesse was on the verge of tears. "Tom...honey...please don't talk about how little time you have...it's so depressing..." He said softly, playing with Tom's fingers. "Everyone I love is dying..."

"That's not true..." Collins kissed Jesse's forehead. "I'm sure you love a lot of people...what about Mark and Gwen...Mimi...there's so many people that love you...what about Joanne?"

"I love you the most though..."

Collins sighed. "You're something special Jesse...there's just something about you...you're like Angel in so many ways...but so different in many other ways..." He said looking down at his lover. "I'm sure we'll always be together..."

"I sure hope so..."

MEANWHILE

Mimi paced her apartment, while Roger was napping on her couch. It had been over a week since she'd heard from Mark or Gwen. She was going insane wondering if Mark was positive or not. She sighed loudly, causing Roger to open one of his eyes.

"Could you please sit your ass down? I'm trying to sleep." He said tiredly.

"Do you even give a shit about Mark?" Mimi asked folding her arms. "Because you sure do have a funny way of showing it!"

Roger rolled his eyes and sat up. "I care about him, but I'm not going to let my worries take over my life. He'll get back to us when he get's the test results..." The phone rang.

Mimi dove for the phone, beating Roger by seconds. "Hello?" She asked, sitting on top of Roger. He grunted.

_"Mimi? It's Mark." _

"Where the fuck have you been? Uh...sorry...I mean...what's up?" She twirled the phone cord in her fingers, putting her full weight on Roger, who was swearing loudly.

_"I was just calling to relay some important nes to you." Mark said, his voice dropping. _

"Oh? And what news would that be?"

_"I got the results from my HIV test back." Mark said sadly. "I'm...I'm..."_

"WELL?" Mimi's voice rose.

_"Positive." Mark went silent. Gwen was heard in the background yelling._

"Oh my God..." Mimi's breathing stopped.

_Mark snorted. "Nah just fucking with you!" Gwen's laughs came from the background._

"Mark you fucking jerk! Why would you lie like that!" Mimi yelled.

_"Sorry! I just wanted to have a little fun..."_

"Well in case you forgot Roger and I actually ARE positive. It's not funny." Mimi looked down at Roger and handed him the phone. "You talk to him."

"Mark?" Roger asked.

_"Hey Rog...I really pissed her off didn't I." _

"Yep. So you're negative?" He asked.

_"Yeah...wanna go to the bar tonight?" _

"I'm in. I need to get out of this apartment." Roger smirked at Mimi, who flipped him off. "Well I'll meet you later...tell Gwenny I said hi."

_"I will...see you in a bit." Mark hung up._

Roger hung up as well. He stood up and walked over to the bathroom. "I'm going out tonight." He said to Mimi.

"Don't get drunk." Mimi said sitting down on her sofa. "And if you're going to be out until all hours sleep up in your apartment...I have to work tomorrow and I need to sleep tonight."

"Yeah whatever..." Roger walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He stripped down and hopped into the shower. The luke warm water streamed down his thin frame. He scrubbed his dirty blonde hair, which he hadn't washed in several days. He hummed softly to himself as he washed the suds from his hair. After he was sure he was clean he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist quickly. He glanced in the mirror. "Since when do I shower to go out with Mark?" He asked himself. "Because you care about him." Came Mimi's voice from behind him. "Aww isn't that cute...Roger has feelings." She laughed loudly before turning and walking out of the bathroom.

Roger rolled his eyes. "I dont' remember asking for your fucking input." He mumbled, walking out of the bathroom, and into his room. He slammed the door and sat on his bed. His wet hair hung in his face as he opened a drawer next to his bed. He pulled out his trusty red plaid pants and tight black tank top and shut the drawer. He'd had these pants for years, and even though they were ripping in the knees he loved them. After he was towel dried he got dressed and wrapped the towel around his head, rubbing his hair dry. He threw the towel on the floor and walked out of the room. "Mimi I need to use your blowdryer." He said walking into Mimi's bedroom. He grabbed the hair dryer and walked back into his room.

Mimi sat on the couch, watching Roger. She was thoroughly amused. The sound of the blowdryer made her laugh. _My boyfriend is using my blowdryer. _After several minutes, Roger came out of his room holding the blowdryer. Mimi was smirking. "Are you ready for your date yet?"

"No! I mean...it's not a date! We're just going to the bar...damn you're nosey." Roger rolled his eyes and walked into Mimi's room, the hairdryer was heard hitting the floor.

"That better not be broken Roger!" Mimi yelled. Roger ignored her, as he walked out of the room. He sat on a chair and grabbed his black boots. He slid them on, and walked towards the front door. Mimi cleared her throat loudly and he turned around.

"Bye." He siad curtly.

"I love you." Mimi said sweetly.

"Yeah...me too." He shut the door, leaving Mimi alone.

She folded her arms and sighed. "Sometimes I wonder about you Roger..." She whispered, shaking her head, grinning to herself.


	30. Chapter 30 Planning

Chapter 30

AN- Yes, 30 chapters…I think I'll go maybe another 10 chapters before I end this story, then I'll concentrate on writing other RENT fan fictions. So enjoy!

Roger walked briskly up the street, heading towards the bar. He hoped to get there before Mark so he could order a couple of beers for them. Once he reached the bar, he went to grab the handle.

"Roger! Hey!" Came a familiar voice.

Roger turned around and smiled. "Hey Mark." He said letting go of the handle. Mark ran over and stopped next to Roger. "Why'd you want to meet at the bar?"

Mark shrugged. "I needed to get outta the apartment…I've been cooped up with Gwen all week…not that I'm complaining, but I seriously needed a change of scenery." Mark laughed. "Why were you so quick to accept my invitation?" Mark smirked.

"Mimi was getting on my nerves…and I wanted to buy you a beer in celebration of being negative…" Roger opened the bar door. "So why don't we go get drunk? Sound good to you?"

Mark walked in. "Sounds fabulous."

_Fabulous. _Roger cringed at the word, no man in their right mind would use that word unless they were a fairy. Obviously, Mark was one of those fairies. "Uh…yeah…" Roger followed him and they both took a seat around the bar. "Two of whatever's on tap." Roger said to the bulky bartender.

MEANWHILE

"Collins honey…do you mind if I go out for a little while?" Jesse asked, shifting on the sofa.

"Hm? Go out?" Collins smiled. "Of course I don't mind…enjoy yourself." He said sitting back in his chair. "I wanna take a nap anyway…"

Jesse stood up. "Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone…"

"Go!" Collins laughed. "I'm not dying right now." He said smirking.

Jesse sighed. "Well…alright…I'll be at the bar on the corner…just in case you need me for anything…" Jesse walked over to Tom.

"I won't need anything." Collins kissed Jesse. "Now go have fun."

"Ok…bye sweetie." Jesse grabbed his jacket before walking out of the apartment. He walked down a flight of stairs and walked out the front door. He turned back to the apartment building for a second before proceeding up the street. He needed an apple martini…maybe that would soothe his nerves. He reached the bar, and pulled over the heavy door. He walked in and glanced around. _Good…no one I know is here…oh shit. _Before he could sneak back out, Roger and Mark had turned around and spotted him.

"Jesse!" Mark waved enthusiastically. "Come over here! Have a drink!"

Roger rolled his eyes. "Well why the fuck else would he have come into a bar?" Roger said smirking. Mark ignored him.

Jesse smiled nervously and walked over; he sat down next to Mark. "Hi guys." He said coolly. Mark and Roger could tell something was wrong.

Mark gave him a quizzical look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jesse said quickly.

"You lie. I know…I lie a lot." Roger folded his arms. "Spill it."

Jesse knew he had to tell them about Collins, but he didn't think he could bring himself to. "Well…it's just that…it's just…Collins…"

"Collins what?" Roger and Mark asked together.

"He's…" Jesse was beginning to get upset, his eyes were brimming with tears. "He's dying." He sniffled. "Can I get a fucking apple martini!" He snapped at the bartender.

"Oh…Jesse…" Mark hugged him. "Everyone is going to die…Collins has a long time to live…"

Jesse pushed him away. "No…you don't understand." He was shaking. "Collins doesn't have time…"

"How long?" Roger asked monotonously.

"Three…maybe four months…" Jesse whispered.

Roger and Mark stared at him. Jesse looked down at the floor, several tears trickling down his cheeks. Mark put his hand on Jesse's back. Roger lit up a cigarette and took a long drag on it. "We have to do something special for Collins…" Roger said, thinking aloud.

"But what? We don't have a lot of money…" Mark sighed.

"Wait a second…when's Tom's birthday?" Jesse sat up.

"In a couple of weeks…why?" Mark asked.

"Why don't we throw him a party!" Jesse clapped his hands, grinning.

"Hmm…yeah…that sounds great!" Mark said grinning. "We'll need a guest list…and…we can throw it at the Life Café! I have connections there."

"This is going to be great! One last get together." Jesse smiled to himself.

"Yeah…this should be…interesting." Roger said folding his arms, nodding. "Very interesting."


	31. Chapter 31 Stressful Times

AN- Okie dokie, here's chapter 31. I'd like to thank a couple of people for reviewing this story, you guys are so nice and I really appreciate your kindness. MissB8604 you are really enthusiastic about my story, and you're one of the reasons I update so often- I look so forward to reading your reviews. IShouldTellYou you've reviewed a couple of times and I'm guessing you like my story, so thanks! Love.Heals, you're a fairly new fan to my story, so I hope you like the next couple of chapters! L.M.Ward thanks for your reviews as well! Everyone else who has reviewed, you guys are awesome! Thanks for making writing this story so enjoyable! Mucho love to you all.

---

The next week or so was very difficult for Mark, Roger, and Jesse. They had to plan Collins' birthday party, but since it was going to be a surprise, they had to be incredibly secretive. Collins didn't suspect a thing.

It was a Thursday night, Jesse and Roger sat at a table at the Life Café. They had invitations to Tom's party spread out on the table. "So how many people do we have now Jesse?"

"Well…there's going to be Mimi, Joanne, Maureen, Gwen, You, Me, Mark, Collins, and all the bohemians here…so I'm thinking around thirty people…does that sound about right?" Jesse asked.

"We should invite Benny…he let's us live rent-free at the loft…" Roger added.

"Benny? Hm…I've never met him…"

"That's because he's an asshole and we don't really talk to each other anymore…" Roger grabbed and invitation and scribbled out Benny's address on it.

"Oh…well…the invitations are done…" Jesse said taping the last envelope shut. "We can hand out the invites to some people now…most of the guests are here right now…"

"Yeah…I'll go do that…you should probably go home and see Tom…you know how he get's when you're gone for a while…" Roger grabbed a stack of invitations. "I'll see you tomorrow…we can plan the menu. If you see Mark, tell him to come by the café."

"I will…see you later Roger…" Jesse walked out of the café, and was nearly knocked over by a frantic looking Mark. "Shit!"

"Jesse? Sorry…" Mark panted.

"Mark? Are you alright?" Jesse said catching his balance.

"Yeah…I'm just stressing over this party…" Mark laughed. "To much shit to do…not enough time to do it, y'know?"

"Oh yeah…well…I don't want to stress you out anymore…but Roger's looking for you inside." Jesse smiled.

Mark sighed. "Well I'll see you later Jesse…" Mark walked into the café.

Jesse watched him for a minute before starting up the sidewalk. It was dark out now, he'd been out for a while and hoped Collins wouldn't be angry. He walked at a brisk pace, so he'd be home as soon as he could. After about fifteen minutes of near-running, Jesse reached the loft. He walked up the stair and went to open the door, but it was locked. He sighed and knocked loudly. He hated to wake up Tom, but he had to get in somehow, and he wasn't about to wait for Mark and Roger to get home.

Footsteps were heard on the other side of the door, followed by the sound of a key unlocking the heavy metal door. The door swung open, and a very tired-looking Collins stared at Jesse. Jesse smiled weakly.

"Hi honey." He said softly, walking inside. Collins was silent, it reminded Jesse of all those times when he'd gotten home after curfew, and was caught by his parents. "Sorry I was out so long…I…had to take care of some business…"

Collins sighed and hugged Jesse, kicking the door shut. "Don't worry about it…I'm just glad you're home. Now get some pajamas on and come to bed." Collins walked to his bedroom and the creaking of his body getting comfortable on the bed was heard.

Jesse padded into the bathroom and took off his shirt and pants, leaving him wearing a tank top and his boxers. He left his pants and shirt on the floor; he was too tired to care about taking care of his mess. He walked back into the bedroom and climbed into the bed, snuggling up next to Tom. He whispered a 'good night' before shutting his eyes, and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

MEANWHILE

After most of the invitations were passed out at the Life Café, Mark and Roger sat down and had a drink. It was nearly eleven at night, and the café closed at midnight so they couldn't meander for hours like they usually do.

"So what else do we have to plan for his party?" Mark asked; he was obviously exhausted.

Roger shrugged. "We have this place for the whole day on the day of his party…Annette said she would cook all the food…as long as we helped her out…now we just need decorations and people to show up and we have ourselves a party."

"Annette?" Mark asked. "Who's she?"

"Oh…she's the chef here…" Roger said, pointing to a short, bulky, brunette bopping around the kitchen.

"Ah…yeah…" Mark took a sip of his beer. "Do you think Gwen'll be pissed if I come back home after midnight?" Mark asked. "She hate's the fact that I'm always out with you and Jesse…I think she's jealous…"

"Well if you think she'll punish you, just leave…no one is forcing you to stay." Roger said caustically.

Mark frowned. "Well you don't have to be a dickhead about it." He got up and grabbed his jacket. "See ya tomorrow."

Roger grunted and took a swig of his beer. He didn't know why he was such a jerk whenever Mark mentioned Gwen. He wasn't jealous, the only thing he could think of, was the fact that Gwen had HIV, and that simply pissed him off. He shrugged the thought off, and went to get up and leave. A waiter shouted after him. "Hey! Are you going to pay for your drinks!"

Roger turned. "Fuck…" Roger knew why Mark left in such a hurry- he wasn't mad at him, he didn't want to be stuck with the bill. Asshole.


	32. Chapter 32 Forgiveness and Ball Tapping

AN- I'm really really really sorry about this excruciatingly long absence! I have been dreadfully busy between the Senior Prom, Senior Class Trip and other things…so here's another chapter to Moving On! Enjoy yourselves!

Mark decided he to take the subway back to Gwen's apartment…he knew she would throw a fit if he was really late. The subway clanked loudly down the dark tunnel. A couple a homeless people panhandled several passengers on the train. Mark sat back and relaxed until his stop came up. He got up before the train stopped, and stumbled slightly when it did. The doors opened and he strolled out, walking up to street level, keeping to himself until he heard his name called.

"Mark?" Came a man's voice from behind him.

Mark turned around. "Benny?"

"Yeah…hey…" Benny looked kind of depressed, and his clothes were rather disheveled.

"What happened to you?" Mark walked over to him.

"Got mugged…I was going back to my penthouse suite…and some homeless jerks ganged up on me…" Benny mumbled, rubbing his arm.

"Holy shit…are you alright man?" Mark asked, trying to sound concerned- even though he really wasn't.

"Yeah…hey would you mind sparing me some change for the subway…those assholes took all my money…" Benny said, he was obviously hiding something.

"Sure…" Mark reached into his packet and pulled out some change. "Say, how's Allison?"

"That whore? Uh…I mean…we split up…she was sleeping around anyway…" Benny took the change from Mark. "I really appreciate this…how's Roger and Collins?"

"Roger's good…he and Meems are still together…Collins found a new boyfriend and they are so cute together…" Mark smiled.

"What about you?" Benny asked, pocketing the change.

"I'm gay." Mark blurted out.

Benny's jaw dropped. "You gotta be shitting me." He gaped. Mark shook his head. "You got a boyfriend?"

"Her name is Gwen…well…Gavin…but she goes under Gwen." Mark explained. "Gwen's a drag queen."

"Ok…this is awkward…uh…I guess I'll see you around man…" Benny walked down a set of stairs to the subway.

Mark watched him. "See ya…" He rolled his eyes and laughed. He walked towards Gwen's apartment; before he reached it he stopped and picked a tulip for Gwen. Then he walked into familiar abode- Gwen had given him a set of keys- and he went into her apartment.

Gwen was fast asleep on the sofa, Mark assumed she tried to wait up for him. He quietly shut the door and slid off his shoes before walking over to the couch. He knelt next to Gwen and kissed her cheek. She shifted slightly, and her wig fell off. She opened her eyes and looked at Mark.

"Hi baby…" Mark said softly. "I'm home…"

"Where have you been? It's so late…" She yawned.

"Nothing important…I was just out with Roger and Jesse…come on…let's go to bed honey…" Mark picked Gwen up- she was surprisingly light.

Mark carried her into the bedroom and put her on the bed. She shifted into a comfortable position and curled up in the comforter. Mark climbed into bed as well, not bothering to fight Gwen for the blanket. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her neck. The famous Gwen Giggle escaped her and she turned around and kissed him.

"Night honey." Mark said kissing her once more.

"Good night babe." Gwen snuggled up next to him and quickly fell asleep.

Mark lay away for a while. He lost track of time and didn't care. Everything was so stressful- between Collins party, and Collins himself and his condition…nothing seemed to be looking up. He was just glad he and Gwen were back to normal...he was afraid she was angry with him for being out so often. Thankfully Collins' party was only a week away and he'd be able to explain to Gwen about his absences that he couldn't explain. Finally he fell asleep.

MEANWHILE

Roger finally left the café around midnight. He walked briskly up the street, for some reason he just wanted to piss off Mimi. He decided to noisily barge into her apartment, flop down onto the bed and move around until she finally lost it and yelled at him.

When he reached the apartment, a nervous-looking Mimi ran out before he even walked into the building. She ran over to him and hugged him. "Where the hell have you been?" She asked.

"Obviously not here…why?" Roger asked.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Jesse came home a while ago…and when you weren't with him I got nervous." Mimi hugged Roger again.

"Well I'm home now Mom." Roger said sarcastically.

"Oh fuck you!" Mimi pushed him. Roger smirked.

"A dominatrix? Ohhhh…I think I like your abusiveness." Roger said pulling Mimi into a passionate kiss.

_Does he now? _Mimi deepened her kiss and raised her knee to his crotch…hard. Roger pulled away and sunk to the ground.

"What the fuck was that for?" He asked, his voice a noticeable octave higher.

"You said you liked my abusiveness." She flipped her hair and strutted back into the building.

"I said I think I like it!" Roger called after her, holding himself. _I love this woman. _


	33. Chapter 33 Last Minute Preparations

AN- Looks like there's a lot more chapters in this story than I had originally anticipated…but you all seem to like it, so what the hell? I'll continue until I get bored! (I know an ending…but I really want to drag the story out…so there) well I hope you all enjoy chapter 33! R&R!

…..

Collins' party grew closer and closer until the day of the party was finally there. Tom still had no idea of the plans to surprise him- he was convinced that Jesse was taking him out to dinner at the Life Café- just Jesse and him. To keep Tom busy for the day, left the decorating and other party details to Mark, Roger, Mimi, Gwen and both Joanne and Maureen.

The group was gathered at the Life Café, discussing last minute things for the party. Maureen had taken a seat on Mark between Mark and Gwen, which thoroughly annoyed Joanne. She shot Maureen dirty looks every time Maureen scooted close to Mark. Gwen had her eye on Maureen as well, purposely telling Mark that she loved him in front of Maureen. Mimi sat on Roger's lap- she forgave him for being an asshole that night when he came home late.

"So Annette is cooking for the party now?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah…she said she wanted someone to help her though…any volunteers?" Mark glanced around.

"I'll do it." Joanne said, staring at Maureen, whose hand had found its way to Mark's leg. Joanne got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Ok…" Mark watched Joanne walk off. He moved his leg in hopes of Maureen removing her hand. No success. "Uh…Maureen why don't you and Mimi go to the store to pick up the balloons…they should be ready by now…"

Mimi smiled and got off Roger's lap. "Sounds like fun! C'mon Maureen!"

Maureen glared at Mark and got up. "Yeah…we can get lattes while we're out too!" Maureen and Mimi left the restaurant.

Mark scooted close to Gwen and put his arm around her. "Roger, you have the guest list right? How many people are coming?" He asked.

Roger pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it. "I think everyone who was invited is coming…" He said glancing over the people's names. "Forty-eight."

"Wow!" Gwen exclaimed. "He has a lot of friends…"

"He's a great guy…of course he does." Roger rolled his eyes and laughed. "I hope tonight goes off well…hey what about the cake?"

Mark's jaw dropped. "Uh…well…" He looked at Gwen. "Did you order the cake honey?"

She shook her head. "You never told me to." She said apologetically.

Mark covered his face. "Shit shit shit shit shit…." He said over and over, his eyes brimming with tears.

Gwen put her arm around him. "Honey…" She rubbed his back. "Calm down sweetie. We can get a cake…Roger will go pick one up at the Food Emporium…"

"I can't." Roger said frowning. "Remember, I'm in charge of decorating setting ALL the tables."

"Damn." Gwen thought for a moment. "We have to call Jesse."

Mark sniffled. "But…"

"Mark Cohen you listen to me right now!" Gwen said sternly. "We either call Jesse and get a cake…or Collins doesn't get a cake at all…you choose."

Mark sighed, defeated. "Fine…call him."

Gwen smiled. "Okie dokie!" She got up and bopped over to the phone and picked up the receiver. She dialed quickly. The other end rang twice before the familiar SPPPPEEEEAAAAKKKKKK came on. "Jesse? Are you there? It's Gwen…" The other end picked up.

"_Gwen? It's Jesse…what's wrong?" _

"Jesse…we have a major problem." Gwen said calmly.

"_What?"_

"We never ordered a cake." Gwen whispered.

"_You have GOT to be kidding me. Well I'll call the bakery and see if they can whip up a quick cake and have it delivered…"_

"You're a life saver hun! I'll see you tonight!" Gwen hung up and looked over at Mark. "Jesse's gonna call the bakery and have then whip up a really quick cake for us."

Mark sighed loudly. "Well then I guess that's settled...Roger can I trust you to look over the restaurant while Gwen and I run to pick up Tom's present?"

Roger folded his arms. "I'm not sure if you should trust me to do that…but whatever…" He smirked. "Nah I'm just fuckin' with you I'll watch it. What did you get for Collins?"

"That's a surprise…only Mark and I know what it is…and no one is going to find out what it is until tonight." Gwen said grinning. "Well Roger we'll see you in a bit! Toodles!" Gwen grabbed Mark's arm and dragged him out of the café.

Roger shook his head. "Now I'm going to have my own party!" He pulled a joint out of his pocket and lit it up. He took a long drag of it. "Happy Birthday Thomas!"


	34. Chapter 34 Surprise!

AN- I have to apologize for not updating in August. I have been so busy for the past month and a half. I hope you all can forgive me, and still enjoy the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. So, without further procrastinating, here is the official Chapter 34 of Moving On.

'' '' '' '' '' ''

Gwen pulled Mark up the street, in a brisk walk. Mark didn't bother resisting- he knew he couldn't win.

"Uh…Gwen…do you have to run?" Mark said, somewhat out of breath.

Gwen stopped and looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "No, but if you want to get to the store to get Tom's present before the store closes, then we're running." She said haughtily, starting her brisk walk again, dragging Mark along.

Mark didn't say another word. Gwen continued at the fast pace for another couple of minutes until they reached a small shop just outside Alphabet City. Mark let out a loud sigh of relief, leaning against the building. Gwen glared at him and rolled her eyes before walking into the shop. Mark looked into the window, watching Gwen talk to the store clerk.

The clerk handed Gwen a large, flat, gift-wrapped package, which she took and handed some money to the clerk. Gwen walked out of the shop with a little difficulty- the package was almost as big as she was tall. Mark watched her struggle for a minute.

"Hey would you mind giving me a hand?" Gwen asked with an irritated tone in her voice.

Mark immediately helped Gwen hold the package. They walked up the street, each of them holding one side. Several people shot rude stares at Gwen, but she ignored them and kept walking.

'' '' '' '' '' ''

Meanwhile, Roger puffed contently on his joint, the room slowly turning into a blur around him. He stared at bug flying around one of the restaurant's lights, and he was unaware of the fact he was laughing hysterically.

Mimi and Maureen walked into the Life Café, each holding several dozen balloons. Roger hadn't moved, and none of the tables were decorated. Mimi saw Roger holding a joint and turned to Maureen.

"Could you hold these?" Mimi asked, handing the balloons to Maureen. Mimi stormed over to Roger and took the joint out of his hand.

He looked at her, slightly disoriented. "What the fuck?" He mumbled.

"Roger, why haven't you decorated anything?" Mimi dropped the joint on the floor and smothered it with her shoe. "Everyone was supposed to do something, and you failed us yet again."

Roger got up and glared at Mimi. "Well then you can decorate the fucking tables by yourself. I'm outta here…" Roger turned to leave, just as Mark and Gwen walked in.

"Roger, where do you think you're going honey?" Gwen asked, setting the package down, leaning it against the wall, with help from Mark.

"Uh…forget it…" Roger rolled his eyes and walked back to the tables, beginning to decorate them.

Joanne came out of the kitchen; she was sweating profusely, but smiling. "Everything is under control in the kitchen. The food should be done for the party. Is everything out here all set?" She asked.

Roger looked up. "You could help me decorate the tables…" He said, picking up a box of decorations.

"Ok…" Joanne joined Roger and the two decorated one of the tables, chatting contently.

Maureen was putting the balloons strategically around the room. Making sure each and every one of them looked nice where she put them. Mark and Gwen brought Collins' present into a back room. Mimi bounced from person to person, helping out whenever needed.

Guests started arriving about half an hour before the party started. Maureen acted as the hostess, checking each person off on the guest list. Gwen remembered that they still didn't have a cake.

"Mark! We still don't have a…" Gwen was cut off by Maureen.

"Gwenny! The cake's here!" She yelled across the room.

Gwen smiled at Mark. "Never mind honey." She walked to the door and met the delivery man. "Thank you so much sir!"

"No problem…uh…miss." He handed the cake to Gwen, who handed several twenties to him in return.

After thanking him again, Gwen went back into the restaurant and placed the box containing the cake on a table. She carefully removed the cake from the box and put it on the cake stand on a card table. She looked up at the clock. "OK PEOPLE WE'VE GOT TEN MINUTES BEFORE TOM AND JESSE GET HERE!" She yelled.

About five minutes before Collins was set to arrive, Mark ordered everyone to find a hiding spot. He went to the door and flipped the light switch off, and stood next to the door quietly. "Ok quiet everyone!" Mark said loudly.

Just as he finished talking, the door slowly opened, and Jesse poked his head in. He saw Mark. "Are you guys all set?" He whispered. Mark nodded.

Jesse opened the door for Collins, who walked in. Mark turned the lights on. Everyone stood up. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY THOMAS!" Everyone yelled.


End file.
